Total Pokemon Island
by moneyz3
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, Chris McLean brings TV his new reality show, Total Drama Island. 64 teenagers will have to cooperate with their Pokemon and team members to win the ultimate prize of one million dollars.
1. None Down, 64 To Go: Part 1

Twas' the day after Christmas, and a new fanfiction was in the works. Total Pokemon Island was its name. It's premise is as followed: 64 teenagers sign up for a new reality show by Chris McLean. In the Pokemon world, the campers will have to work with their teams and Pokemon to win the prize of 1 million dollars. Please enjoy chapter 1 part 1.

* * *

The shot opens up with a dock on what looks like a summer camp. Suddenly, a man pops his head from the left. He walks towards the dock. He has black hair, dotted eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a blue shirt with a white undershirt with long sleeves. He wears khaki pants and shoes that match his shirt. He also has a necklace with a bag.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere north of the Unova region. I'm your host, Chris Mclean. Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television. Right now." He walks closer to the center of the dock. "Here's the deal. 64 teenagers and their partner Pokemon have signed up to spend however long it takes to finish this show right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. The team that loses a challenge will vote off one of their fellow campers, and that loser will ride the Loser Boat." He laughs. "After one contestant is left standing, they will receive the prize of 1 million dollars!"

He pops his head from the bottom right corner of photo of what looks like a campfire pit. "Their fate will be decided at the dramatic campfire ceremony. Every time a team comes here, everyone but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He picks up a marshmallow on a stick and eats it. "Also, their partner Pokemon will not receive a PokePuff."

He pulls out a Pokeball and releases the Pikachu that was inside of it. "This is a Pokemon. Pokemon can either be pets or they can fight until they pass out and you can get free money. In this show, Pokemon will help their owners and team members to win challenges. Now that that's out of the way. This is Total… Drama… Island!"

*Intro Plays* (P.S. Will be at the end of the chapter)

Chris is now back on the dock. "Welcome back. You're just in time to meet our first contestant." A boat pulls up to the dock. A blonde woman comes out. She has a smug look on her face. She has indigo eyes and is wearing a gray hoodie and gray sweatpants. She has on a gray shirt underneath as well. She wears green-ish tennis shoes. A Sneasel walks out from behind her as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Jo."

"You might as well just give me the money, McLame. There's no way anyone else can beat me." Jo said. Her Sneasel cheers her on.

"Just go stand over there," Chris points to a secluded spot at the dock.

"Whatever," Jo replies. A second boat pulls up. It is carrying a black boy. He wears a green robe and a fake gray beard, giving off the impression of a wizard. He is carrying a Kecleon.

"Hello, Leonard," Chris said as the boy stepped off the boat.

"Hi." Leonard looked around, confused. "Uh, where's the hot tub?" he asked.

"There isn't one," Chris said sheepishly.

"BLASPHEMY!" he exclaimed. The Kecleon jumps off of him. "Marcamp, Maricus. Have a hot tub appearicus!" The Kecleon tries to build a hot tub with what it could find, but the tub falls apart. Chris looks strangely at the boy and his partner.

"Ok? Go stand over there," Chris told him. Chris hears heavy breathing behind him. He turns around to see a ginger-haired contestant with glasses. He wears a blue shirt with a hamburger on it. He also wears a pink-ish undershirt and green khaki pants. He wears shoes with a yellow-ish tint. He's holding a Charjabug. "Please welcome, Harold."

"So your telling me that we are at a summer camp and not a resort?" Harold asked.

"Yes?" Chris replies skeptically.

"Wicked. That is so much favorable for my skills," he told Chris. Harold walks towards the other two contestants. Meanwhile, Jo looks at Leonard.

"You seem familiar. But that doesn't matter. Because I'm still going to beat you. And you." She points at Harold. "This the best you can d-" She's cut off when she sees the next contestant. This contestant is a black male. The male is buff and wearing a red shirt with a purple stick figure weight lifting. He wears purple shorts, purple-ish shoes, and a gold necklace around his neck. His Pokemon isn't visible from the boat.

"Ryan, welcome," Chris greeted the man.

"Thanks," he said. His Pokemon, a Houndour, steps off the boat. He walks towards the other three campers.

"Next up, we have Tom," Chris stated. He wears glasses, a light blue shirt, navy pants, and red shoes. A Pidove is perched on top of his light brown hair.

"Hey, Chris. I liked your work on that fashion design show," he said.

"Thanks," the host replied.

"And I love all of your shows," a voice from the next boat said. Tom and Chris looked at the person coming in. A male with dirty blonde hair was on the boat. His clothing was very similar to Chris's. He stepped off the boat, his Yamper following closely behind. The boy kneeled down and pet his Yamper. "Good boy, Sparky," he told his Pokemon.

"Hello Topher," Chris greeted him.

"Hi Chris!" Topher tried to stay calm but you could tell he was excited.

"You two go stand over there," Chris said as he pointed at the other four who had already arrived.

An orange-haired woman with glasses, a yellow sweater vest, navy blue skirt, and dress shoes was on the next boat. An Elgyem was floating beside her.

"Everyone, this is Scarlett," Chris told the other six and the audience.

"Salutations, Christian," Scarlett greeted him.

"Yes. Good afternoon," the Elgyem spoke to Chris. The six other contestants and Chris looked surprised.

"Do not looked surprised. I learned to speak from the cloth salesperson," the Elgyem tried to calm the situation.

"I told you not to call me that," Scarlett told the Elgyem.

"Sorry, Madam," the Elgyem apologized. The two walked to the other contestants.

The next two contestants were two girls with two pigtails made from their hair. They wore striped black and white crop-tops, short pink shorts, and pink sandals.

"OMG, Sadie look. It's a summer camp," the tanned girl said.

"I know, Katie. I've always wanted to go to summer camp," Sadie said.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" the two girls squealed as their Plusle (Katie) and Minun (Sadie) hugged.

"Awww, your Miney is so cute," Katie told Sadie.

"And your Plusy is too," Sadie told Katie. The two squealed.

"Can somebody tell them to shut up?" Jo asked. Another boat pulled up to the side of them.

"EEEEEE. Now can you stop?" the man in the other boat asked sarcastically. The man was of Indian heritage. He was wearing a red vest with a blue uniform underneath and a white shirt underneath the uniform. He was also wearing khaki shorts and green shoes. A Taillow sat on his shoulder with its eyes being in a laid back way, like the boy's eyes.

"Please welcome Noah," Chris said as he got off the boat.

"Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies?" he asked.

"I'm sure somebody did," Chris told Noah. Chris snickered. "Also you riding the boat." The man riding the boat popped his head out. "Stop going so fast. You almost got me wet," Chris said.

"Anyways… Welcome Katie and Sadie. Please go stand over there," Chris pointed at the other side of the dock.

The next camper was a goth. He had mostly black hair with part of it being dyed red. He had a collar with spikes and steel boots. He wears a red shirt with black sleeves. The shirt has a key-like emblem and it doesn't reach down all the way to his waist. He wears a belt with a metal skull and crimson pants. He is carrying a Zorua in his arms.

"Everyone. Welcome Ennui," Chris was scared of him. When the teen stepped off the dock, Chris stepped back in fear. Ennui just walked to the other campers. The next girl had poofy black hair and a fake spray tan. She wore a hot pink crop-top, a pink belt, light blue jeans, and black sandals. You could see a Klefki on her hand she wasn't using to spray her hair.

"Anne Maria, welcome," Chris greeted her.

"Best tell me where the hot tub is," she threatened Chris.

"Oh. There isn't one," Chris said.

"I saw one at the resort. I wanna go back," Anne Maria said. Her boat had been long gone though. So long, in fact, that the next camper arrived. This next camper wore a green hoodie with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and green shoes. He also had long brown hair, a blue beanie, and some stubble hair on his chin. There was a Galarian Meowth at his side.

"Ezekiel," Chris told the contestants his name. He looked around

"I think I see a Pidgey," the boy said. Chris facepalmed.

"Look. You were homeschooled as a child. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just try not to get voted off first," Chris told the homeschooled boy.

"Sir, yes sir," Ezekiel said as he and his Meowth walked towards the other campers.

"Speaking of 'sir, yes sir,' everyone welcome Lt. Surge's own, Brick," Chris told the contestants.

"Oh, just wonderful," Jo said.

"What's wrong with him," Harold asked.

"Only the fact we've hated each other since forever," Jo explained. Brick had short black hair and a black unibrow. He wore a green shirt with dog tags, blue jean shorts, and black boots.

"Brick Surge, reporting for duty," he said as he jumped off the boat. His Sudowoodo mimicked his salute.

"At ease, soldier," Chris said. Brick looked at his contestants until his eyes fell on Jo. He glared at her. He and his Sudowoodo walked over to the other campers.

The next camper was of a large build. He wore a backwards orange cap and turquoise shorts. He wore a green tinted shirt under an orange hood under a gray jacket. He wore green-ish shoes as well. A Klang was by his side.

"Everyone, welcome B," Chris said. The large boy stepped off the boat and snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face. He walked towards the other campers.

The next camper had an Elvis-like style of his black hair. He wore a green shirt with a handprint on it. The shirt had camo sleeves. He wore black pants and green shoes. He had a Rockruff with him. He had been petting his dog, much to it's comfort and excitement.

"Hey Trent," Chris greeted. The boy stepped off the dock with a guitar on his back. His Rockruff was scared to come off the boat. He pulled out a Poffin.

"Doug! Come here, Doug!" His Rockruff came running towards him. "Sit." Doug sat down. He threw the Poffin towards the Pokemon, who ate it immediately.

"Sup," he said. "Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work," Trent complimented Chris.

"Thanks. I knew I rocked that show!" he said. He walked towards the other campers.

Another boat sailed to the dock. It carried a black girl wearing gold earrings. She wore a hot pink shirt that didn't reach her waist and short black shorts. She had on long socks and purple shoes. A Baile Form Oricorio was by her side.

"Hello, Stephanie," Chris told the girl.

"Hi," she told Chris. She scanned the contestants until she found someone. She ran towards them while Oricorio walked towards her. She kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Hey babe," she told Ryan.

"Hi Steph," Ryan kissed her back.

A boat with a large boy with blonde hair came to the dock. The boy wore a white shirt with a turquoise maple leaf on it. He also wore green shorts and yellow-ish shoes. A Teddiursa stood beside him. "WOOHOO!" he yelled.

"Welcome Owen," Chris told the boy.

"WOOHOO! This is so AWESOME! WOOHOO!" Owen exclaimed. He gasped when he saw someone.

"Noah? You're here too?" Owen asked happily. The other campers looked at Noah.

"Oh wonderful," he said sarcastically. Owen and his Teddiursa ran towards him. Owen gave him a bear hug while the Teddiursa tried to give Noah a hug as well, but couldn't reach him. Noah's Taillow was uncomfortable.

"Can't…. Breathe," Noah gasped for air. Owen dropped him. The Teddiursa hugged Noah. Katie and Sadie let out an "Awwwww" at the sight.

"Hi Owen. Hi Beary," Noah said. He picked up Beary and it hugged the Taillow.

"Yea. That's cute and all. But I have a show to continue," Chris said.

A tall black woman was seen on the next boat. She had on a safari hat, a khaki vest and khaki shorts, a white undershirt, and dark green shoes. An Ivysaur was by her side. She stepped off the boat.

"Hello Jasmine," Chris greeted.

"Gooday, mate," she walked towards the others with her Ivysaur following her.

The next contestant was a plump boy with purple hair and light skin. He wore a gray tracksuit and gray pants with white dress shoes. He tried to look intimidating to the others but came off as clumsy. You could see a look alike near him with light purple coloring. This was a Ditto.

"Welcome Max," Chris said.

"Hello," he tried to say it in an evil voice but failed. The camera cut to static. Chris spoke to the audience.

"If you're still here, than thank you. You're probably getting bored of this, so were just going to show you the other contestants and their titles.

**Alejandro and Absol: The Spaniard**

**Amy and Roselia: The Evil Twin**

**Beth and Smoochum/Kissy: The Wannabe**

**Bridgette and Staryu: The Surfer Girl**

**Brody and Mareanie: The Funniest Guy Around (1)**

**Carrie and Budew: The Female Best Friend**

**Chet and Red Basculin: The StepBrother**

**Cody and Sandshrew: The Geek**

**Courtney and Minccino: The 'Type A'**

**Crimson and Galarian Corsola: The Female Goth**

**Dakota and Meadow Vivillon: The Fame-Monger**

**Dave and Froakie: The Germaphobe (2)**

**Dawn and Abra: The Moonchild**

**Devin and Duosion: The Male Best Friend**

**DJ and Skiploom: The Brickhouse with Heart**

**Duncan and Scrafty: The Delinquent**

**Ella and Jigglypuff: The Fairytale Princess**

**Emma and Ponyta: The Protective Sister**

**Eva and Riolu: The Female Bully**

**Geoff and Buizel: The Party Dude**

**Gwen and Gothorita: The Loner**

**Heather and Nickit: The Queen Bee**

**Izzy and Grookey/Boop: The Psycho Hose Beast**

**Jen and Blue Flower Floette: The Female Fashion Blogger**

**Justin and Furfrou: The Eye Candy**

**Kitty and Skitty: The Cheerful Sister**

**Leshawna and Tepig: The Sister with 'Tude**

**Lightning and Shinx: The Athletic Overachiever**

**Lindsay and Winter Deerling: The Dumb Princess**

**Lorenzo and Blue Basculin: The Other Stepbrother**

**Mike and Castform: The Multiple Personality Disorder**

**Rock and Galarian Zigzagoon/Killer: The Rocker**

**Sam and Darumaka: The Nice-Guy Gamer**

**Sammy and Hatenna: The Good Twin**

**Scott and Rolycoly/Royler: The Devious**

**Shawn and Skiddo: The Zombie Conspiracy Nut**

**Sierra and Aipom: The Obsessive Uber-Fan/The Stalker of Cody**

**Sky and Mienfoo: The Athlete**

**Spud and Loudred/Rocker: The Air Guitarist**

**Sugar and Snubbull/Cutie: The Pageant Queen**

**Tammy and Shelmet: The Female LARPer**

**Taylor and Shiny Swablu/Beauty: The Daddy's Girl**

**Tyler and Spinda: The Jock**

**Zoey and Braixen: The Indie Chick**

The campers and Chris were at the campfire. "So, any questions?" Chris asked. Sky raised her hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"Wasn't there another person there? You know. The one with the pink jacket? **(3)**" Sky asked.

"Okay, one. She was annoying. And two, the teams wouldn't have been even if we had her. Speaking of teams. We will have 8 teams. There are 64 campers here and there are 8 campers from the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, and Galar. Brick, Courtney, Ezekiel, Jo, Leonard, Scott, Sugar, and Tammy are the Kantonian Kabutos." Brick and Ezekiel were thrown a flag. They unrolled it to show a patch of a black background with a Kabuto in front of it. "Carrie, Cody, Devin, Izzy, Mike, Rock, Sierra, and Spud are now the Johtoic Jumpluffs." Their flag showed a patch of a yellow background with a Jumpluff in front of it.

"Beth, Dave, Dawn, DJ, Jasmine, Katie, Sadie, and Zoey are the Hoennian Huntails." They were thrown a flag with a patch of a light green background with a Huntail in front of it. "Amy, Emma, Kitty, Noah, Owen, Sam, Sammy, and Tyler are the Sinnohin Snovers." They were thrown a flag with a crimson background with a Snover in front of it. "Anne Maria, B, Chet, Leshawna, Lightning, Lorenzo, Shawn, and Trent are the Unovan Unfezants." They were thrown a flag with a patch of a washed out turquoise background with an Unfezant in front of it. "Dakota, Jen, Lindsay, Max, Scarlett, Taylor, Tom, and Topher are the Kalosian Klefkis." They were thrown a flag with a patch of a lavender background with a Klefki in front of it.

"Alejandro, Bridgette, Brody, Geoff, Heather, Justin, Ryan, and Stephanie are Alolan…" Chris looks confused. He picks up a phone and calls someone. "What do you mean there isn't an Alolan Pokemon that starts with an A?" "What do I call them?" "That's a terrible name." "Ugh.. Fine." He ended the call. "Ok so your the Alolan Dewpiders." Geoff's face turned white. "What's wrong with him?" Chris asked.

"I can tell you," Brody said.

_Flashback_

_Geoff and Brody (about 8) were playing at the beach of Hau'oli City. The two were building a sandcastle. Geoff was right in front of the castle while Brody was on the side. Geoff was putting the final touch on the castle, a small flag on the top. When he placed the flag, the castle collapsed, revealing an angry Dewpider. Geoff looked at the fallen castle, trying to find the flag. When he looked at the debris, the Dewpider jumped on his face. The Dewpider scratched at his face. Geoff ran around the beach while Brody watched in shock. A stranger came to get the Dewpider off his face. When they had, you could see multiple scratches, some of which were bleeding._

_Flashback End_

"And that's why Geoff is afraid of Dewpiders," Brody explained.

"I still have a scar from it," Geoff said as he took off his hat, revealing a three inch scar.

"I told them that was a terrible name," Chris said to no one in particular. "Ok. Change of plans. You are now the Alolan Mudbrays," Chris announced. The team was thrown a flag with a patch of a blue background with a Mudbray in front of it.

"And finally, Crimson, Duncan, Ella, Ennui, Eva, Gwen, Harold, and Sky are the Galarian Gossifleurs." The Galarian contestants were thrown a flag with a patch of a dark purple background with a Gossifleur in front of it. An intern rolled in a TV. A video started playing of Chris in an outhouse.

"This is the confessional booth. This where you can air your dirty laundry and people won't know about it," Chris said as the TV shut off.

_Confessional_

**Gwen: "My first confessional. So far, this stinks." Her Gothorita looks at the camera and just nods.**

**Jo: "I find my chances of winning this lame-o show being pretty high. I mean what's my competition. A fairy princess and a fake wizard. I think I'll be fine." Her Sneasel snickers at the bad competition.**

**Ella: "I do not think that my team is favorable to my likings. Everyone on it looks mean. Hopefully I can make some new friends though." **

**Mike: "When I was able to start my Pokemon journey, I had to leave behind my friend, Cam. His mom is really overprotective of him. I haven't seen him in a while. So if your watching this, hi Cam!"**

**Owen: "Hey everybody. I got a little something for ya." *farts at the camera* Owen laughs as Beary tries to fan away the bad smell.**

**Heather: When she walks in, she smells Owen's fart and immediately runs out.**

_Confessional End_

"Alright, campers. You have 20 minutes to eat at the dining hall. And if I were you, I would go eat like now," Chris told the campers as he walked off.

"Listen here maggots. You will eat my food three times a day everyday. You got that?" Chef yelled at the teams.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick salutes while his Sudowoodo does the same.

"At ease," Chef says. "NOW GET YO BUTTS IN THIS LINE!"

"Does this have all the main nutrient pools? I get nauseous if I don't get all of my nutrients," Harold asked.

"Yea! Sha-Lightning needs his protein," Lightning yells from the line.

"SHUT YO MOUTHS! AND NO!" Chef exclaims. Chef slams down the gruel on Harold's plate. "NEXT!" Gwen walks up to the table. Chef slams the food down onto Gwen's plate.

"Not to be rude, but I think mine just moved," Gwen says. Chef smacks it with his spoon.

"NEXT!"

_Confessional_

**Duncan: "It's better than the food they serve at juvy. I mean. I eat gruel a lot. If there was a gruel master, it would be Sergeant Chef over there. And that's not a compliment."**

_Confessional End_

"Yea. No thanks. I prefer to eat real food," Noah remarks. Chef smacks him in the head with his spoon, which knocks him out.

"NEXT!"

"I'll be right back," Emma picks him up and brings him to a table. She sits across from him.

"Earth to Noah," she waves at him. Noah starts to wake up.

"Oh, um, hi," Noah blushes. You could see a bump forming on his head.

"Let's get back in line before Chef smacks me in the head," Emma tells Noah.

"Whatever," he replies.

Gwen, Crimson, and Ennui sit down at a table.

"What do you think the first challenge is going to be?" Gwen asks.

"I hope it involves something dark," Ennui tells Gwen while his Zorua nods his head.

"Doubtful. It's the first challenge. How hard can it be?" Gwen says.

The scene cuts to the contestants lined up in their swimsuits in front of a 10 part obstacle course.

"Well shit," Gwen mutters.

* * *

*Three cameras pop out of parts of the island*

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

A camera flies around the island, showing Topher trying to be the host but Chris pushing him over while his Yamper just watches. As it goes over the cliff, we see Sam sitting on the ground, playing his DS while his Daramaku watches the game and Anne Maria at the top of the cliff taking a selfie with her bathing suit on while holding her Klefki up.

_You guys are on mind_

As the camera goes down the cliff, we see Tyler holding on for dear life while his Spinda falls in the water. In the water below we can see Sky and Lightning having a race while their Pokemon sit on their backs. The Shinx winks at the Mienfoo who in turn uses Force Palm which causes the Shinx to fly off of Lightning's back. The move paralyzes Lightning allowing Sky to win the race.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera goes underwater, where it films Owen swimming and then farting on a Wishiwashi, which causes it to die. As the Wishiwashi goes to the surface, Cody and Zoey are floating in the water. When the Wishiwashi rises to the surface, Cody and Zoey cover their noses while Sierra is seen from afar, glaring at Zoey.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The Shinx and a flying Pidgey collide, causing them to fall into the water. Bridgette and Geoff sat on a surfboard and witnesses the event. Bridgette dives into the water to save the two Pokemon which causes Geoff to fall off the surfboard. Duncan and his Scrafty laughs at this while Courtney, holding her Minccino, glares at him.

_I wanna be famous_

As Bridgette dives down to rescue the two Pokemon, we see Rock and Spud being chased by a Wishiwashi Shark Form and Brody playing a game of cards with his Mareanie (yea underwater)

_*Instrumental*_

The camera flies towards a nearby forest. We see Brick and Jo racing each other, there Pokemon following behind them. As they race by, we see a secluded tent. Inside, it shows DJ, Dawn, and Ella caring for Pokemon from the other contestants. Devin and Carrie come in to drop off their Pokemon while Harold comes to pick his up.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Taylor and Heather are having a fight on a raft. The two fall down a waterfall. As they fall down, Leshawna is seen sitting on a log with her Tepig. The two laugh at them.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won_

Izzy with her Grookey and Shawn swing on vine. Shawn looks terrified yet confident. As they go by, we see Justin in the confessional booth and Katie and Sadie sitting on the steps of the dining hall while looking at Alejandro

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day_

The camera goes inside the dining hall where we see Chef making something while Ezekiel his tied down to a chair, scared. You can see various campers and Pokemon in the background as well. The camera pans to the left where we see Chet and Lorenzo in an arm wrestle, neither of them really winning.

_Cause, I wanna be famous_

We see Trent sitting down on the grass playing the last line on his guitar. Gwen looks up at him and blushes.

_Na na na na na na na na_

Beth performs a flaring baton trick while Lindsay, Tom, and Jen sit at the table. When she finishes, Lindsay pulls out a ten, Tom pulls out a 9, and Jen pulls out a 9.5. The three clap for Beth.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _x2

Dakota kisses the camera and allows the paparazzi to take photos of her.

_*Whistling*_

Noah and Emma look each other in the eyes… and then Kitty pulls the two together and takes a selfie with them.

* * *

**(1) I switched Geoff's title and put it on Brody.**

**(2) Changed Dave's to the Germaphobe. It was originally the Normal Guy and he was not normal by the end of Pahkitew.**

**(3) Staci. Just Fuck Staci**

* * *

Twas' the end of the first part to the first chapter. Thank you for reading. Ho Ho Ho. Merry late Christmas.


	2. None Down, 64 To Go: Part 2

**Hey All! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! I hope you enjoy the chapter. :3**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we met our contestants (Brick and Jo glaring at each other), learned the basics of the game (Owen farting in the confessional), and learned more about the contestants. (Brody telling everybody why Geoff is afraid of Dewpiders). Gwen jinxed the first challenge and we ended up here (the contestants and Pokemon huddled together by a 10 part obstacle course). 64 teenagers and their Pokemon will have to test their strengths in the second part of episode 1. This is Total… Drama… Island!"

*intro plays*

Chris walked towards the course. "Ok listen up," he said. "Your first challenge is a 10 part obstacle course. All of your team and their Pokemon must make it to the end to have a chance at not having to go to the campfire ceremony. Each part of the course represents a Pokemon type or two. The first part represents Grass. You have to make your way through overgrown vines, trees, and bushes. Some spaces are small and others are traps. The second part represents Flying. Air streams will make all of you float, even Owen. Dodge that and go to the third part. The Ground section has a raging Sandstorm, making it hard to see. Earthquakes will also start periodically. The fourth part is Fire. You will have to dodge the Flamethrower move of Arcanine and Ninetales. The fifth part represents Ice. The ground is slippery and if you fall, you have to restart the part. The sixth part is Water themed. You will have to jump on platforms. If you fall, you will fall into water that hosts multiple Frillish. The seventh part is Bug. Caterpies and Scatterbugs will use the move String Shot. If you get hit, you will have to crawl your way through the rest of part like a bug itself. After you finish, Chef will pull the strings off of you. The eighth part is themed on the Dark and Ghost types. The maze you have to traverse will be dark and will have Ghost types scaring you along the way. The ninth part is Electric. The move Spark will be used by Pikachus around the area. You will have to dodge them to escape the room. The last obstacle is Fighting type. You and your Pokemon will have to battle another contestant. If you win, you finish the course. If you lose, you have to fight again."

"Since this is the first challenge, you can use any move you want. Even if it will let you skip the challenge. After this, some moves will be restricted from play. Any questions?" Chris asked. Heather raised her hand. "Yes?" Chris questioned.

"Isn't your last rule kind of cheating for some people?" Heather asked.

"No," Chris replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Because I said so," Chris replied snarkily. "Your challenge begins now." Chris used an air horn to signify the beginning. Most people started running while some stayed behind.

"Abra. Use Teleport to get to the end of the course," Dawn asked her Abra. She grabbed hold of the Abra's hand. The two disappeared and reappeared at the end of the last part of the challenge.

"And Dawn is the first to complete the challenge," Chris announced.

"Alright, Ivysaur. Use Seed Bomb and then use Vine Whip to get to the end of the course," Jasmine instruced her Ivysaur. Jasmine jumped on the seed right as it exploded, causing her to fly into the air. She reached to the other side where Dawn was. Her Ivysaur extended it's vine to climb on the railings above the course. It eventually reached the end.

"Jasmine has completed the course," Chris announced. Dawn and Jasmine high fived.

While Dawn and Jasmine celebrated, others struggled on the first part. Owen was especially struggling due to his width. Sadie did as well while B was trying to think of a way to get through. Surprisingly, Noah was one of the first to finish the part due to his short stature and his small Pokemon. Jo, Brick, Katie, and a few others were starting to move onto the second part.

"Come on, come on," Devin was trying to squeeze his way through the last part of the first obstacle. His Duosion waited for him on the other side. He was finally able to squeeze throw. Carrie was easily able to get through while holding her Budew. "Nice one, homie," Devin congratulated her.

"Thanks Devin," Carrie replied.

_Confession_

**Carrie: "Ever since we met in the sandpit when we were four, we haven't missed a day seeing each other. I really want to go out with him, but he's dating his tennis instructor, Shelly." Carrie looked sad while she was holding her Budew.**

_Confession End_

Noah was propelled into the air by an airstream. He held onto his Taillow, which carried him with ease. It started flying to the end where Jasmine and Dawn were. Noah accidentally let go of his Pokemon, which caused him to fall towards the end. He landed on his face while his Taillow flew onto his head. The same happened to Tom except he didn't let go of his Pidove.

"Noah and Tom have completed the course," Chris said.

Jasmine helped Noah up. "There ya go," she told him.

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Now, can I leave?" he asked to Chris.

"Nope! You have to watch everybody complete the course," Chris said. The four that had finished groaned.

A montage showed of a few people flying around on the airstreams.

"Woo-hoo!" Geoff yelled while his Buizel flew beside him.

Crimson flew through the air, not caring while holding her Corsola.

Scarlett was reading a book while her Elgyem also read it.

Kitty took a selfie with her Skitty.

"Ha-zaa! I can finally fly!" Leonard yelled. But he missed the next airstream which caused him to fall.

Taylor looked scared while her Swablu flew around her.

Jo, Brick, Lightning, and Sky all landed at the same time and started running to the Ground course. More people soon followed. You could see Amy pushing Sammy.

_*Confession*_

**Sammy: "I came here to get away from Amy. I just want to get away from her."**

**Brody: "That was AWESOME! I flew through the air and Mareanie flew through the air and it was just so COOL!"**

_*Confession End*_

The camera showed multiple people walking through the sandstorm. An earthquake started, which caused Cody and Zoey to fall onto each other.

"I am so sorry," Cody said as he got up and brushed himself off, still shaking from the earthquake.

"Oh no, your fine. After you," Zoey moved to the side letting Cody go by her.

"Thanks!" he said as he speed walked away.

_*Confession*_

**Zoey: Her Braixen sat beside her. "I can't believe I'm already letting my emotions get in the way of the competition."**

_*Confession End*_

Sky and Lightning dodged the Flamethrowers of the two Fire Pokemon. Lightning's Shinx winked at the Mienfoo. The Mienfoo glared at it, which caused it to show a scared expression.

"Moving through," Jo said as she and Brick ran side to side, glaring at each other.

Izzy flew through the air after she was hoisted by an airstream. She propelled herself forward and was able to get to the last part of the course. She stood there, tapping her foot.

"So do I have to wait?" she glared at someone off screen.

"Nope! Since your first, you will battle an intern," Chris told Izzy as he pushed out a chubby Asian boy with glasses.

"Oh. Cool!" Izzy was excited. "Go, Boop!" Her Grookey jumped off of her shoulder and ran in front of Izzy.

"Go, Growlithe," the intern was frightened by Izzy. He was one of the people who chose the contestants. His Growlithe also knew of Izzy's craziness as it cowered behind the intern.

"It's ok. I'll give you a Poffin if you fight," the intern tried to calm his Growlithe who reluctantly went to fight the Grookey.

"Fight!" Chris yelled.

"Boop! Use Slam!" Izzy commanded of her Grookey. Boop ran up to the Growlithe and struck the Growlithe hardly with its stick. This got it down to less than half of its health.

"Growlithe, use Flame Wheel!" the intern commanded as the Growlithe got Boop down to red. A burned Focus Sash fell to the ground.

_*Confession*_

**Izzy: "Someone with an IQ of 188 has to know the ins and outs of Pokemon battles!" Izzy exclaimed as Boop played with his stick. "The Focus Sash helps prevent fainting and Boop is weak to Fire. Slap a sash on him and you get an easy win." Izzy cackled.**

_*Confession End*_

"Boop, use Slam again!" Izzy exclaimed to her Pokemon. Boop once again used its stick to hit the Growlithe. The Growlithe fainted from the move.

"Izzy and Boop win!" Chris announced. Izzy ran to the other contestants. "She is also the first to semi complete the course."

The camera cuts back to more people walking through the Sandstorm. B had on protective goggles, which allowed him to out run the contestants who were walking. For his large mass, B was able to easily dodge the Flamethrowers of the fourth course and made it to the fifth part.

Another montage began to play of people sliding through the ice course.

Ennui just stood there while holding his Zorua.

Tyler was trying to run through the course but tripped and slipped to the other side.

Courtney went by, trying to keep her balance.

Scott tried to keep his balance but fell on his private parts. "Oof," Scott grunted.

Justin looked at a mirror, admiring himself.

Amy and Sammy went by. Amy was getting ready to push Sammy.

Emma went by and tried to stop Amy but failed. Sammy's fingers made it past the course. She picked her head up.

"Does that count?" Sammy asked to Chris.

"Hmmm… No!" Chris exclaimed. Emma helped Sammy up and looked at Amy.

"You know. Maybe you can actually help our team," Emma told her.

"So what. Even if we lose, we are going to vote her off because she has no skill," Amy replied. Amy and her Roselia walked to the sixth part of the course. Sammy grabbed her Hatenna off of the ice.

"Thanks," Sammy said. "It's hard to stand up to her."

"Don't sweat it. I can be a pushover to Kitty sometimes, but I don't even go that far. Besides, I already basically have an alliance of four," Emma told the nice twin. Sammy hugged Emma.

"Thanks, but I should probably try this again," Sammy told Emma. Amy had been listening the whole time.

_*Confession*_

**Amy: "Shit. If we lose, I'm done for. I need to try and get some allies on my team."**

_*Confession End*_

Sky expertly did the parkour on the sixth course. Jo, Brick, and Lightning followed.

Cody was shaking in fear of the first jump.

_*Confession*_

**Cody: "My Sandshrew is scared of Frillish. He's kind of rubbed off on me though."**

_*Confession End*_

He breathed in and out. "Ok, Cody. You can do this. You just need to jump some and you'll be fine," he talked to himself. Duncan and Trent looked at each other as they watched him.

"You think he's ok?" Trent asked.

"Meh. I don't really care," Duncan said as he jumped on the first platform which was occupied by Chet and Lorenzo fighting.

As Duncan jumped on the second of the four platforms, Cody jumped on the first platform. He accidentally hit Lorenzo, which caused him to fall into the water.

"Heh. Nice one," Chet told Cody.

"Oh yeah. I totally meant to do that," Cody lied. Chet jumped to the next platform while holding his Basculin. Trent jumped to the first platform.

"You didn't mean to do that, didn't you?" Trent asked.

"Of course not. I'm not that type of person," Cody told Trent as he jumped to the next platform.

Sam had made it to the sixth part. "Just like the simulations **(1)**," he told himself as he jumped from platform to platform, holding his Darumaka.

Eva had been hit by a String Shot on the seventh course, but was able to rip herself free. People ran through the Bug course, being hit by the move. The only ones to not be hit were, once again, Brick, Jo, Sky, and Lightning. More people were starting to get closer to the end.

Leonard was in last place though. He was having trouble due to his robe. He tried doing spells, to no avail.

"Alright. I didn't want to do this, but here I am," he said as he took off his robe, revealing a My Little Pony t-shirt and jeans. The camera focused on him and the others who had finished had a TV in front of them.

"HA! He's a LARPer and a Brony," Noah laughed.

After taking off his robe, he completed the course on his first try. He put the robe back on and started the sixth part. "Mirocit, Mirocot, time to make me float," Leonard tried to perform a spell but failed.

Brick tried to find a way to avoid the eighth course. The maze was in a room. He saw a pole near the room. He climbed the pole and got on the roof. Sky watched him do this and did the same.

_*Confession*_

**Brick: "Sometimes, you need to improvise," Brick said as he sweated.**

_*Confession End*_

B put on some night goggles for the eighth part. Duncan ran by and took them.

"HA!" Duncan laughed as he ran into the maze.

B glared at him as he pulled out a back up pair.

_*Confession*_

**Ennui: "This is amazing." Crimson, who was sitting by him, nodded.**

_*Confession End*_

Tyler walked through the maze, holding his hands up like he could fight the Pokemon. A Gengar appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Tyler turned around and screamed. He somehow ended up running to the end of the maze. He stopped to breathe for a second. Brick, his Sudowoodo, Sky, and her Mienfoo jumped off the building, which scared him. Lightning, Shinx, Jo, Sneasel, Duncan, Scrafty, Eva, and Riolu ran out of the maze, which also scared him.

The seven previously mentioned ran through the ninth part, except Tyler who was hit by a Spark and fell over. His Spinda fell on top of him. More people started running through the ninth part and trampled Tyler.

Brick and Jo came out first and ran into the arena with their Pokemon. There were two doors in the arena, one on the left and one on the right. The two went to the left arena. Lightning and Sky did the same and ran to the right arena. Duncan and Eva ran inside and tried to go in a door but were stopped.

"You have to wait for one of the battles to finish. Only two battles can be held at once," the intern told Duncan and Eva.

"Ugh. Fine," Eva grunted.

"Whatever," Duncan mumbled.

Two small TVs came down from the ceiling of the arena. Chris was on them.

"Do not worry. You can watch both matches live," Chris said as more campers showed up. The screens turned to static and showed the two battles beginning. The left match showed Brick vs. Jo while the other showed Sky vs. Lightning.

Jo's Sneasel used Metal Claw on the Sudowoodo, which got the Rock Pokemon to have low HP due to its effectiveness. Brick's Sudowoodo performed Rock Tomb which caused Sneasel to have low HP as well.

"Dodge, dodge," Brick told his Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo didn't dodge Sneasel's Slash, which caused the Sudowoodo to faint. Jo ran to the end of the course.

Meanwhile, Sky's Mienfoo attacked the Shinx with Force Palm which did more than half of its HP. Lightning's Shinx used Thunder Fang. It did about half and paralyzed the Mienfoo. Lightning's Shinx was faster than the Mienfoo and used Thunder Fang again. This didn't faint the Mienfoo. With a little health left, the Mienfoo used Aura Sphere and KO'd the Shinx. Sky ran to the end of the course.

A third TV appeared from the ceiling. Chris showed up on it. "A bracket will show up after I say this. It will show four campers, two on the left and two on the right. If you lose and are on the right side of the arena, move to the left of the arena. You and the left loser will fight while another two campers fight. Whoever loses that moves to the left and so on. For example, two fights are happening now. They are Brick vs. Lightning and Duncan vs. Eva. Brick and Eva won so they run to the end of the course. Duncan moves to the left side where Lightning is and they fight. Two new campers fight, which will happen now." Chris said as an intern pushed Tyler and Shawn to the right side of the arena. "If Tyler loses and Duncan loses, Tyler moves to the right. Got that? Ok good. Bye!" Chris told the campers who were at the tenth part of course.

A side-by-side showed to different POVs. One was the end of the course and the other was of the campers inside the arena. As more campers appeared at the end, more campers were gone from the arena. As the side-by-side ended, only four campers were left. They were Owen, Leonard, Sadie, and Taylor. The four were ushered into the arenas.

Two TVs showed up at the end of the course.

"You guys can watch," Chris said as the TVs cut to two battles. One was Owen vs. Leonard and the other was Sadie vs. Taylor.

"Use Slash!" Owen told Beary. Beary did so and got the Kecleon to less than half of its HP. Kecleon used Feint Attack which got Beary to about half of its health. Owen told Beary to use Slash again and it KO'd Leonard's Kecleon.

Sadie's Minun used Swift on Beauty the shiny Swablu. Taylor commanded Beauty to use Dragon Pulse, which KO'd Minun instantly. The final match was going to be Leonard vs. Sadie.

Leonard and Sadie walked towards the middle of the arena. They instructed their Pokemon to fight. "Let the battle BEGIN!" Chris said.

"Miney, use Discharge!" Sadie exclaimed. Her Minun let loose electricity all around itself. This got the Kecleon to half of its HP.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Leonard commanded his Kecleon. The move did more than half the HP of Minun due to the move being a critical hit.

"Miney, use Electro Ball," Sadie told Miney. The move connected and a cloud of smoke came up. No one could see what had happened to Kecleon. The cameras malfunctioned and shut off. Suddenly, the doors opened and out came Sadie holding her Minun in the air.

"EEEEEEEEE! Sadie, you did it!" Katie exclaimed. The two friends squealed. Chris walked out while Leonard followed him.

"The first team to complete the challenge was the Galarian Gossifleurs!" Chris announced. None of them cheered except Harold and Ella.

"More importantly, the team that lost is the Kantonian Kabutos. I will be seeing you eight at the campfire tonight," Chris walked off. Jo glared at Leonard.

"Nice going, Fake Wizard. Guess who's going home tonight," Jo told Leonard. He gulped in fear.

The campers were at the dining hall. Dave pushed back his gruel. Chef through a cleaver at him.

"Ok. I'll eat the gruel," Dave said, scared.

"I just don't get why we lost, eh. Those Hoenn guys are the ones who have more girls," Ezekiel said. Most people stared at him in shock. Eva and Jo got up walked towards.

"What does that mean?" Jo asked angrily.

"Yea, homeschool. Enlighten us," Eva told Ezekiel.

"Well, it's just that guys are stronger than girls. My dad said to look after the girls, you know, if they need help," Ezekiel said innocently. Eva picked him up by his throat.

"Think we need your help now?" Eva inquired.

"Not… really…," Ezekiel told her. Eva dropped him. Dawn walked towards the three.

"Though I do not condone what Ezekiel said, I can tell that he was misguided and is sorry for his actions," Dawn said. Most looked confused at her. They were thinking stuff like 'how can she stand up to this sexist?'

"I mean that his dad acts like this is still the 1890s," Dawn explained. A lot of 'oh' and 'ah' were heard around the room.

"Thanks, eh. I always felt like my dad was wrong about things," Ezekiel said. While some were understanding, others weren't.

"That still doesn't mean we won't vote you off," Jo said, still angry.

"I know," Ezekiel said. Chris popped his head through the dining hall door.

"Kabutos, time for the campfire ceremony," Chris announced. The eight walked out of the dining hall.

"Welcome, Kabutos. This is how things work. There are seven marshmallows on this plate and eight campers. There are also seven PokePuffs and eight Pokemon. One camper and their Pokemon will not receive their treat. If I call you up, come get your marshmallow," Chris stated.

"Brick."

"Jo."

"Sugar."

"Courtney."

"Scott."

"Tammy."

"The six of you received no votes," Chris announced.

"Ezekiel and Leonard. Ezekiel, you made some homophobic comments about women, though you did do good in the challenge which can't be said for Leonard. Leonard, you lost your team the first challenge and you are annoying. With a vote of 5-3, the final marshmallow goes to…" Chris moved the marshmallow from Leonard and Ezekiel.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Ezekiel." Ezekiel got up and grabbed his marshmallow. He grabbed the PokePuff and threw to Harry, the Galarian Meowth.

"Thank you guys so much. Eh," Ezekiel thanked the rest of his team for not voting him off.

"Leonard, grab your stuff and go to the Boat of Losers," Chris told Leonard. The camera cut to a shot of Leonard walking on the dock, sad.

"63 campers and Pokemon, remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**(1) Good Meme**

**64\. Leonard**

**Thanks for reading! I'm planning on releasing another chapter of TDBR this week or weekend or before I go back to school. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Peace!**


	3. The Flashion Fashion Frenzy

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chris spoke to the audience, "Last time on Total Drama Island, we had our first challenge. (shot of the campers standing at the beginning of an obstacle course) While some would have basically cheated, this challenge didn't have any rules. (Dawn teleporting to the end with her Abra) People fought their way to victory… except Leonard. ("Nice going, Fake Wizard. Guess who's going home tonight." Leonard gulped in fear at Jo's remark.) It would seem the LARPer would be going home until Ezekiel made some sexist comments about women. (Eva holding Ezekiel by the neck) But in the end, one marshmallow was left. Ezekiel and Leonard were in the bottom two. Shockingly, it was Leonard who went home first. (Ezekiel thanking his team for not voting him off) Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Island!"

_*intro plays*_

Lindsay woke up and hit her head on the top bunk in the Klefkis cabin. "Ow," Lindsay let out.

"Could you not? I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here," Dakota remarked from the top bunk.

"Oh, sorry Diana," Lindsay apologized.

"It is Dakota," Dakota replied.

_*Confession*_

**Lindsay: "I feel like Daisy and that other girl, what's her name?... Oh yea, Tiffany. They're kind of mean, but I think I'll get to know them better," Lindsay said. A speaker went off outside of the confessional, where Lindsay's Deerling was. It cried in fear. "I'm coming Deerling!"**

_*Confession End*_

People started to walk out of their cabins groggily. Some were wide awake though. Brick, Jo, and their Pokemon came into view from the left. They were running and glaring at each other.

"How are you *yawn* two already awake?" Kitty asked the two rivals.

"Cadet training makes you wake up bright and early. Also my dad does too," Brick responded.

"What the hell, Chris! It's 6 in the morning!" Gwen complained.

"Yea. I haven't gotten enough beauty sleep yet," Dakota chimed in while wearing her sunglasses.

"Come on you can't look to ba... OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaimed. Dakota took off her glasses, revealing very groggy looking eyes. Dakota looked at Sam.

"Oh my god. You look so good!" Sam tried to lie.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Dakota replied sweetly.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Let's talk about today's challenge!" Chris exclaimed. Most of the contestants groaned.

"Speaking of looking good, today's challenge is a classic. A fashion show!" Chris announced the challenge.

_*Confessional*_

**Duncan: "This-"**

**Jen: "Is-"**

**Split screen of Gwen and Tom: Gwen- "Stupid." Tom- "AMAZING!"**

_*Confessional End*_

Most of the campers groaned again while some were ecstatic.

"Here are the rules," Chris began. "You guys and your Pokemon have to dress up your team mascot. Your Pokemon is roaming around the island. You have to catch it. When you catch it, you will make the costume in your cabin. You will have two hours to complete the challenge. Any questions?" Chris asked. Interns through the campers some Pokeballs.

Noah shot his hand up.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Is the next challenge going to be a talent show?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's not a bad idea," Chris thought out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me," Noah said dryly.

"Anyways… GO!" Chris started the challenge. The campers ran into the forest.

* * *

The Huntails were running through the forest when Zoey stopped. Her teammates looked at her.

"Everything all right?" Jasmine asked.

"I have an idea. If we split up, than half of us can work on the costume while the rest of you guys can catch the Pokemon," Zoey explained her plan.

"That's not a bad idea," Jasmine thought out loud. "Ok! Here's the plan. Half of us catch the 'Mon and the others make the costume. Anyone want to do a certain part?" Jasmine inquired.

"I can do the costume. I like to work on fashion stuff," Zoey said.

"Oh yea! Me and Katie can do that too!" Sadie told Jasmine.

"I do well with the Pokemon. It would be easier for us to catch it if I help catch it," Dawn replied.

"Zoey, Katie, Sadie, and Dave do the costume. DJ, Dawn, Beth, and I will catch the 'Mon. Now GO! GO! GO!" Jasmine assigned the roles. The teams of four ran in opposite directions, ready to do their jobs.

* * *

Ten minutes had gone by and one thing had not changed. That was Harold reading his book version of the PokeDex aloud.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokemon. Small and weak, this Pokémon is adept with its bone club. It has grown more vicious over the ages," Harold read. Duncan covered his ears.

"Shut the hell up you nerd," Duncan told Harold angrily.

"You don't have to be so rude. Gosh!" Harold replied.

"Can somebody make this go by faster?" Gwen asked, also irritated by Harold.

"I can try," Ella said.

"Anything to get Harold to stop," Gwen said. Ella began to sing a song.

"Oh god. It's even worse," Gwen said.

"Ew," Crimson said without emotion. Pokemon began to come closer to Ella as she sang. Pidgeys, Bidoofs, and more came to the Drama Princess. A Gossifleur eventually ran to Ella as well.

"Why hello there, little Gossifleur. Would like to join me and my friends?" Ella asked the Pokemon. It nodded excitedly. Ella pulled out a Pokeball and the Gossifleur happily went in. Ella's Jigglypuff was also about to sing when Ella covered its mouth.

"Not now, Jigglypuff. You can sing later," Ella told her Jigglypuff. The Pokemon made an angry face.

"I hated that, but we caught the Gossifleur. Let's get to the cabin," Gwen told her team. They ran towards the campground.

* * *

Pokemon still ran towards the area the Gossifleurs were at. This included the Snover the Sinnoh natives had to catch. Luckily, they saw it running through the forest.

"I got this," Sammy told her team as she threw the Pokeball. She caught the Snover.

"Nice one," Emma told Sammy.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Oh please. That was just a lucky throw," Amy said.

"I don't know. That was a pretty good throw," Sam told Amy.

Sammy walked towards the Pokeball to pick it up, but Amy ran over to her and pushed her over. Amy grabbed the Snover.

"Now let's go," Amy commanded her team. Most of the team ran off. Emma helped Sammy get up.

"There you go," Emma told Sammy.

"Thanks," Sammy replied. A feeling of deja vu washed over the two. This exact thing had happened only a couple of days ago.

"No time to waste," Emma said.

"Right," Sammy replied. The two ran off towards the rest of their team.

* * *

"We should check the beach. Huntail normally live in areas with water," Beth suggested.

"Good observation, mate," Jasmine replied. The hunting squad ran to the beach. Like Beth had said, the Huntail was in the water.

"Do you really think we could catch that in just a Pokeball?" DJ thought out loud.

"I can try and calm it, but Huntail can be a little crazy," Dawn told her team members.

She slowly walked towards the Water Pokemon.

"Hi there, Huntail," Dawn greeted the Huntail. The Pokemon looked startled.

"Oh no, don't attack. I'm nice," Dawn tried to comfort Huntail which was working.

"We need your help. When we're done, we can bring you back. Is that ok?" Dawn asked. The Huntail made a cry and swam towards Dawn. It jumped into Dawn's Pokeball and stayed.

"Thank you, Huntail," Dawn said to the Pokeball. She ran back towards her teammates. While running back to camp, a Kabuto popped its head out of the sand.

* * *

"Come on, team! We can find that Kabuto!" Courtney tried to rally up her team members. She was failing.

"Ugh. Now we're at the beach. Guess we'll have to go back to the for-" Courtney was cut off when the Kabuto popped its head out of the sand and knocked Courtney over. With this distraction, Ezekiel threw a Pokeball at the Kabuto. With little time to react, he caught the Kabuto.

"Yes!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

* * *

Tom, Jen, and Lindsay were talking about fashion when Jen noticed a large number of Pokemon.

"I wonder why there are so many Pokemon here," Jen told her team.

"They seem to have been attracted to something," Scarlett responded. "But I'm not sure what that could exactly be."

"I sense a feeling of joy. Oh! I just want to join in!" Elgyem exclaimed.

"Maybe Elgyem could find the Klefki in the crowd?" Tom suggested.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Ok, Elgyem. You can go over there but if you find the Klefki, bring it back with you," Scarlett explained to the Elgyem.

"Ok, Scarlett," Elgyem said as it went towards the Pokemon.

"Now we wait," Scarlett told her team.

* * *

The Mudbrays walked around the forest. Heather was annoyed.

"Ugh. How can we not find that stu-" Heather was cut off with Alejandro covering her lip.

"Shhh, I think I hear something," he told her.

_Tock, Tock, Tock, Tock. _

"The sound of Mudbray's hooves," Alejandro whispered. The Mudbray came out from behind a tree, just minding its own business. Alejandro threw a ball at the Pokemon and caught it.

"Nice one, Al," Brody told Alejandro. Alejandro cringed.

"Let's go. I don't want to lose," Heather told her team. The Mudbrays ran to the campground.

* * *

"Hiyayaya!" Izzy ran towards the Jumpluff, screaming wildly. The Jumpluff floated away. Cody face palmed.

"Ok. So far we've had strategies from Sierra, Izzy, Rock, and Spud and none of them worked. Anyone else have one?" Cody inquired.

_*Confession*_

**Mike: "I really don't want to do this. But I guess I'll have to," Mike sighed.**

_*Confession End*_

"Does anybody have a fedora I can borrow?" Mike asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I do!" Izzy exclaimed. "I have Pokemon sized one too!" Izzy pulled out two fedoras, one small and one large, out of her bra.

"Uh… thanks?" Mike told Izzy.

"You're welcome!" Izzy said as she turned her attention to Boop.

"Attention, campers. You have one hour left to complete the challenge," Chris spoke through a speaker. After taking his eyes off of Mike, Cody looked at him again.

"What are you going to do with a fedora?" Cody asked.

"It doesn't matter. When I come back though, take it off my head," Mike told Cody.

"Ok?" Cody replied. Mike placed the fedora on Castform. It made a cry that seemed like it was happy. Mike placed the fedora on his head. Suddenly, he pulled in a huge gasp of air. A smug look appeared on his face.

"Come on, Castform," "Mike" told his Castform in a strangle Australian accent. "Mike" and Castform ran deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later, the duo came back, with "Mike" throwing a Pokeball up in the air repeatedly.

"Yea! Nice one, Mike!" Cody exclaimed.

"Mike? The name's Manitoba Smith, mate," Smith told Cody. Cody walked towards Manitoba Smith and took his fedora off. He pulled in another huge gasp of air.

"Did we get the Jumpluff?" Mike asked.

"Um, yea? You caught it," Cody was confused.

"Oh yea! Now I remember," Mike told Cody. His teammates looked at him like he was crazy, except Izzy who was playing with her Grookey. "Let's just go back to camp."

* * *

Scarlett's Elgyem came back with the Klefki after about twenty minutes. The Elgyem was wearing a party hat.

"What took you so long?" Scarlett asked, irritated.

"Sorry, madam, but the party was so much fun!" Elgyem responded. "Also, Klefki has agreed to aid us." Scarlett pulled out a Pokeball and caught the Klefki.

"Let's go," Scarlett told her team.

* * *

"Ok, guys. Huntails are normally 1.7 meters. We just need to make a costume that fits that criteria. Also we need to bring out its personality. Ugly, yet tough," Zoey told her three other team members. "Katie and Sadie, I want you to cut out this black piece of fabric. 1.7 meters and make it wider. I want it to be kinda large but not too large. You got that?" Zoey asked as the two girls nodded their heads. "I will make a decal for the shirt and Dave can give some suggestions."

Dawn floated towards Zoey. "I like the design," Dawn complimented Zoey's art. Zoey jumped.

"AHH! Oh Dawn, you guys are back. I guess I was to focused on working that I didn't notice you guys came back," Zoey told Dawn. Zoey looked behind Dawn to see Katie and Sadie laughing while fitting the Huntail.

* * *

"Kitty, I want you to make a sweater the same color as Snover's hands, Sammy can draw a picture for the sweater, and one or two of you need to find shoes that are either white or the blue of shiny Snover. The rest of you guys can critique. Got that?" Emma told her team what to do.

"Ok," Owen said. Noah gave a thumbs up and the rest of them nodded. The team got to work. Sammy walked up to Emma.

"Are you sure I should do this?" Sammy asked.

"Of course! You'll do amazing," Emma assured Sammy.

"Really? Thanks, Emma!" Sammy thanked Emma as she went to help Kitty so that she could get the picture done earlier.

* * *

"Jen and I have only ever worked on a Klefki once and it was hard. But I think we can do it along with Lindsay and Dakota," Tom told the team. "My vision could either be amazing or bad, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Which is why I want the rest of you guys to work on a cardboard car."

"That seems pretty risky. If we lose, you're done for," Scarlett told Tom.

"I would assume so. But we obviously lose if we don't try. So let's get to it!" Tom exclaimed. Some of the team cheered.

* * *

A montage started to play of the campers working on costumes.

Cody was studying Jumpluff and wondering how he could make a costume for this.

Brody was measuring the Mudbray but got kicked in the stomach.

Brick was putting a four-armed shirt on the Kabuto.

A side by side showed Zoey and Sammy working on art for the costume.

Cody finally thought of something

"Izzy, do you have any other hats?" Cody asked.

"Oh. I have a ton!" Izzy responded.

Ella placed a red crown with yellow, green, and blue gems on Gossifleur.

Trent and his team had finally caught their Unfezant.

"30 minutes left, campers," Chris announced.

"SHA-WHAT!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Don't be down. We can still do this," Trent told his team.

"Pfft. I can make this baby a beautiful costume. Let's go," Anne Maria spoke.

Anne Maria was hard at work on a costume.

* * *

A stage with a red curtain was shown.

"Welcome to the Total Drama Fashion Show! Our eight teams had to make a costume to fit their team mascot. Me, Chef, and non-contestant Staci will judge the teams based on effort, design, and overall looks," Chris stated.

"Ya. Did you know that my great, great, great, great grandmother invented fashion shows? Before her, people couldn't show off. I know. It's so sad," Staci lied. Her chair suddenly sprung her far into the air and Leonard was pushed in by an intern.

"Did I say non-contestant Staci? I meant non-contestant Leonard. Now let's get started with Alolan Mudbrays."

Bridgette, wearing sunglasses, walked with the Mudbray.

"For our teams costume, we decided to give the Mudbray an Alolan look. He is wearing sunglasses and a blue button-up shirt with the patch of the Mudbrays on the top. He is also wearing some turquoise swim trunks because you can't have Alola without swim trunks," Bridgette presented the costume.

"Ehhhh, it's kind of basic. But I like it. Chef?" Chris stated his opinion.

"It's fine, I guess," Chef spoke.

"It conveys Alola well. Good job!" Leonard told Bridgette. She smiled.

"Thank you, Mudbrays. Our next costume is courtesy of the Galarian Gossifleurs!"

Ella walked out on stage with the Gossifleur behind her.

"Greetings. Our Gossifleur has taken on a look similar to royalty. She is wearing a purple dress with some black sprinkled in. Her gorgeous hair is tied into a bun, making way for her ruby crown with emerald, chrysoberyl, and sapphire gemstones," Ella told the judges. She and the Gossifleur bowed.

_*Confession*_

**Gwen: "We didn't want to do that costume but it was the only look that worked with Gossifleur," Gwen told the camera as her Gothorita gagged.**

**Duncan: "Hey. That costume sucked but it got the job done."**

**Ennui: "Sometimes, I wish I didn't join this stupid game."**

_*Confession End*_

"I like it. It conveys royalty well," Chris said.

"It's too girly," Chef told Ella.

"It works for the Galar region. Hammerlocke is known for its royalty," Leonard spoke.

"Our next costume is from the Kantonian Kabutos," Chris stated.

Brick walked on stage with the Kabuto. "Our Kabuto wants to show its Kanto pride. Its shirt is green and yellow with the eight gym badges of Kanto on it. Its shell is colored red and blue," Brick gave the description of the Kabuto.

"Its basic but I like the shell," Chris told Brick.

"Basic. Next," Chef said.

"Not bad, but it needs more," Leonard stated.

"Our next costume is from the Hoennian Huntails," Chris announced.

Zoey came on stage with Huntail. "Huntail is not liked by many. Its ugly appearance is not good. But our costume shows his ugly yet tough personality. We colored its head fins black and gave him a black shirt. The black shirt has a decal of a 'Rock On!' hand sign colored blue and orange," Zoey told the judges.

"It's basic but looks awesome," Chris said.

"It's my favorite one so far. And that's not a compliment," Chef said begrudgingly.

"It gives its looks a meaning. I like it," Leonard told Zoey. She smiled.

"Our next costume is from the Sinnohin Snovers."

Sammy walked on stage with the Snover. "Snover, being an Ice type Pokemon, can get chilly sometimes. That's why we gave it a casual green sweater with a drawing of a trainer snowboarding with a Pikachu. His shoes match his shiny form's hands," Sammy explained the costume.

"It's basic but it hits the casual look well," Chris said.

"It's fine," Chef told Sammy.

"Giving Snover an Ice themed clothing style is a nice touch," Leonard said.

"Thank you," Sammy walked off stage.

"You did good, Sammy," Emma told her.

"Please. I could've done better," Amy told Emma.

"Could you be supportive for once?" Emma asked, annoyed.

"No. She's not even good at anything," Amy said.

"If she's not good at anything, then how did she draw that picture for the sweater? And if I recall, you didn't do anything except take the Snover from Sammy," Emma told Amy.

Amy walked off, angry.

_*Confession*_

**Amy: "If that bitch thinks she can take me down, she has something coming her way. Her and her little friends."**

_*Confession End*_

"Our next costume is from the Klefkis."

Jen walked out with the Klefki. Klefki and Jen were in a cardboard car.

"Hello, judges. Klefki's costume is a purple floral top. But what has probably caught your attention is the car. The car is attached to Klefki. For added detail, one of her keys are in the ignition," Jen told the judges.

"WOAH! That is AWESOME!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's actually good," Chef was surprised.

"Marvelous," Leonard said.

Jen and Klefki moved backwards off the stage, making it look like the car was in reverse.

"The Jumpluffs are up."

Sierra walked out on stage with the Jumpluff. "Jumpluff represents the classical film. She has three black bowler hats for her three cotton balls. She also has a small moustache right above the mouth. We have given her black colored contacts and colored her leaf black.

"I like it! Charlie Chaplin is probably loving this," Chris said.

"It's my favorite," Chef told Sierra.

"I like the classical film route. It's creative," Leonard stated.

"And finally, we have the Unfezants."

Anne Maria walked on stage with the Unfezant. "This Unfezant is wearin' a pink crop-top and jeans. That's it," Anne Maria had finished.

"The colors don't match and it just looks terrible," Chris was disgusted.

Chef barfed into a bucket.

"... Ummm… I can't think of anything good about it," Leonard said.

"This show is done. Campers, come on stage," Chris told the teenagers. Most shuffled awkwardly around.

"Ok. Me, Chef, and non-contestant Leonard will give our placements of the costumes," Chris told the campers. The three huddled into a circle. After a few seconds, they were finished.

"In first place, we have the Kalosian Klefkis," Chris announced. The Klefkis cheered. "Your reward is a stay at the good cabin, or what I like to call it, 'Big Bertha.' You will be treated with luxury and in house breakfast."

"In second place, we have the Hoennian Huntails and third place is the Galarian Gossifleurs," Chris announced.

"Fourth place goes to the Sinnohin Snovers and fifth is the Johtoic Jumpluffs," Chris told the teams.

"Sixth place is the Kantonian Kabutos. Only two teams are left. Unfezants and Mudbrays. Seventh place is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Alolan Mudbrays. Unovan Unfezants, I'll be seeing you at the campfire tonight," Chris gave the placements and left along with Chef. Leonard was sprung into the air like Staci.

* * *

"Unfezants, welcome. This is how the campfire ceremony works. There are seven marshmallows and seven PokePuffs and there are eight campers and eight Pokemon. All but one of you will receive a marshmallow and the same is true for the PokePuffs. Safe for tonight is Trent…

B…

Leshawna…

Shawn. The rest of you received at least one vote," Chris told the four remaining campers.

"Chet…

Lorenzo…"

"Lightning, Anne Maria. This is the final marshmallow and PokePuff. They go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lightning and Shinx," Chris told Lightning.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning exclaimed.

"You guys voted me off. For what?" Anne Maria said, angry.

"For your ass costume, that's what," Leshawna replied.

"Whatever. At least I get the hot tub," Anne Maria said as she walked off.

"2 down, 62 to go. Who will leave next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**And that's that. Two things. One. I'm trying to make Scarlett's Elgyem like One-One from Infinity Train but nothing can ever live up to the sheer comedic value of One-One. Two. I'm planning on writing a chapter for one of my two stories every week, going back and forth. Next week, expect a chapter of TDBR. Peace.**


	4. This Is Actually A Cave, Not The Pits

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! This chapter is more focused on development and plot lines of the story, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we had ourselves a fashion show. Our teams had to catch their mascots. *Elgyem coming back with Klefki while wearing a party hat* They had to make a costume for their Pokemon as well. *Katie and Sadie laughing while making the costume for Huntail* We had some drama happening between Emma and Amy. *Emma saying that Amy did nothing during the challenge* Our winners were the Kalosian Klefkis. *Jen and Klefki making it look like the car was going in reverse* But more importantly, our losers were the Unovan Unfezants, *Anne Maria showing off the terrible costume* because they took forever to catch the Unfezant. The Unfezants sent home Anne Maria because of the costume she made. *'At least I get the hot tub.'* Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Island!"

_*intro plays*_

Topher's Yamper whimpered, which woke him up.

"What is it Sparky?" Topher said as he turned towards his Pokemon. Standing in front of him was Chef with a wide smile on his face. Topher gasped before Chef hit him in the head with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Sparky the Yamper was licking Topher. He slowly woke up. He had a massive headache and felt a large bruise forming on his head. He looked around and noticed two things. One thing was that he was in a small passageway in a cave. The second thing he noticed was that Sierra was lying on the ground with her Aipom trying to wake her.

"Sadie… No, that's the fat girl. What was her name? Oh yea! Sierra. Wake up," Topher tried to wake Sierra up. Sierra opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where am I? Where's Cody?" Sierra was dazed. Sierra noticed her surroundings. She looked down to see Topher's Yamper.

"Why hello there Sparky!" Sierra rubbed the Yamper's stomach. He was happy.

"How do you know my Yamper's name?" Topher asked.

"I have my ways," Sierra replied. "Where even are we?"

After Sierra said that, a small TV moved down from the ceiling. It was static for a few seconds until a recording of Chris came up.

"If you're watching this, you are currently competing in today's challenge. You and your partner will have to find a way out of the cave and come to the dock. Small traps and challenges will be placed around the course. The last team to not be fully done will be eliminating someone tonight." The TV cut to static and went back up to the ceiling.

* * *

"Hmph. That doesn't seem so bad," Scott said.

"But we should probably still be ca-" Ella was cut off by Scott putting a finger to her mouth.

"No buts. We have a race to finish." Scott ran to the corridor and immediately fell into a hole. Ella, Jigglypuff, and Scott's Rolycoly moved to where Scott had fell. Ella looked down.

"A little help here," Scott spoke.

* * *

"Ok. So we both hate each other. But we still need to win," Jo said. Brick nodded.

"So let's go." Jo began to run and Brick and their Pokemon followed.

* * *

Stephanie was walking through the cave, but Spud and his Loudred weren't following. Stephanie perked an eyebrow up.

"Why aren't you coming?" Stephanie asked but Spud didn't answer

"Why aren't you coming?" Stephanie yelled the question again. Spud took his headphones.

"What?" Spud spoke.

"Come on, I don't want to lose." Stephanie was becoming angry.

"Chill out. We'll finish eventually," Spud said.

"I know that. But I don't want to finish last," Stephanie said angrily.

"Fine," Spud spoke. He and his Loudred walked to Stephanie.

* * *

"I can't believe Chris put us together," Chet spoke. Lorenzo didn't reply to his step brother.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Chet was annoyed.

"Because I don't want to talk to you. That's why!" Lorenzo replied.

"Fine! I don't want to talk to you either," Chet said. The two step brothers ran farther into the corridor.

* * *

Ezekiel and Eva came upon the first of many mini challenges. Fog covered an area that had no path to walk on. A small television came down from the top of the cave. It was static for a few seconds until Chris showed up on the screen.

"This is the Leap of Faith. You and your partner must jump through the fog to get through the rest of the cave," Chris spoke. The TV turned off and went back up to the ceiling of the cave.

"Time to find out how far the path is from here," Eva said. Eva looked at the home schooled boy. Ezekiel gulped in fear. Eva picked up the poor boy and her Riolu picked up Harry the Galarian Meowth. Eva and her Riolu dropped Ezekiel and the Meowth through the fog.

"I think you broke my spine," Ezekiel told Eva from the below the fog. Harry let out a cry. Eva jumped down to where Ezekiel was lying. Eva picked Ezekiel up and put him on his feet.

"Suck it up," Eva spoke bluntly. Ezekiel took out a Potion from his pocket and sprayed it on Harry, which helped him stand up.

* * *

Shawn jumped down from the cliff. He dusted his hands off and began to speak to Izzy, who was still standing at the cliff.

"It's not so b-." Izzy jumped on to Shawn and caused him to fall over. Izzy got on her feet.

"That was so fun!" Izzy exclaimed. Shawn gave a thumbs up from where he was lying.

_*Confessional*_

**Shawn: "Izzy is pretty crazy. But I kind of like it."**

_*Confessional End*_

Boop jumped down from the cliff and landed on Izzy's head.

"Onward!" Izzy yelled. Her Grookey pointed its stick towards the path leading further into the cave.

Shawn got up and helped his Skiddo off the cliff. Noticing Izzy running up ahead, Shawn began to run towards her.

"Izzy. Wait up!" Shawn ran towards the crazy girl.

* * *

Carrie and Devin came to the Leap of Faith.

"I don't know. It looks kind of deep," Carrie spoke. Devin took her hand.

"It's ok, homie. We can do this!" Devin encouraged Carrie. Carrie smiled.

"Yea! Your right!" Carrie exclaimed.

"On the count of three, we jump. One. Two. Three!" Devin and Carrie jumped from the Leap of Faith. Carrie was confused by how small it was.

"You know. I expected it to be a little bigger," Carrie spoke.

* * *

Lightning and Sky ran through the cave. Lightning's Shinx looked at Sky's Mienfoo. Mienfoo made a face that basically told the Shinx "If you wink at me again, I will hurt you." Shinx backed down. Mienfoo glared at the Shinx again before turning its attention back to running.

Sky began to make small talk. "So… how much do you exercise?"

"I run this almost three times a day. It's easy," Lightning replied.

"That's nice," Sky spoke.

_*Confessional*_

**Sky: "I'm not very good at making small talk." Sky rubbed her elbow and smiled sheepishly at the camera.**

_*Confessional End*_

"What can you do?" Lightning asked in his arrogant tone. Sky was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh. I'm more of a gymnast. But I can still do this in my sleep." Sky chuckled nervously. Lightning perked an eyebrow at her before focusing back on running.

* * *

Mike and Noah were running through the cave. Well, Noah was trying to but had to stop every once in a while to take a breath. As Noah and Mike stopped for a break, Mike accidentally stubbed his toe on a rock.

"Ow! Co-." Mike gasped. His face conformed into that of an old man and he hunched his back over.

"God damnit! Stupid rock!" Mike kicked his foot on the rock, which only caused him to hurt himself further. Mike's Castform laughed at his trainer's misfortune.

_*Confessional*_

**Noah: "Oh wonderful. I'm stuck with Mr. Crazy. Though I can tell he probably has MPD. As to why Chris let him on this show, I have no idea."**

_*Confessional End*_

"You ok?" Noah asked.

"Please, I'll be fine. Back in the days, this was the least of our worries. Now today's youth cries over anything that happens to them," Mike replied. Noah looked worried and confused.

Mike's Castform tried to imitate his face but was having trouble.

"Earth to Mike?" Noah waved his hand at the boy.

"I'm not Mike. I'm Chester," Chester looked at Noah.

"I was pretty sure you weren't. Can you get Mike out here or someone else?" Noah asked the old man.

"Only he knows how to do that," Chester said.

"Mike?" Noah said.

"No. The malevolent one," Chester replied. Suddenly, Chester pulled in a large gasp of air. Mike had returned to his body. Mike looked at Noah.

"Um… Hi?" Mike spoke. As Mike got ready to run, Noah touched his arm. Mike looked at the booknerd.

"Who's the malevolent one?" Noah inquired. Mike's eyes went wide.

_*Confessional*_

**Mike: "Oh no! Why did Chester have to say that?" Mike sighed. Castform looked at Mike happily. "At least you don't care who I am." Castform made a cry of happiness.**

_*Confessional End*_

"We'll talk about it later. For now, we have a race to finish." Mike began to run, with Noah following behind.

* * *

Every time Beth tried to talk to Taylor, the spoiled girl would cut her off. Beth tried once again to talk.

"Wh-."

"Shut it, Slobbermouth," Taylor insulted the farm girl. Beth looked down at the ground in shame.

Taylor stopped in her tracks. A puddle was in front of the girls.

"Ew. I'm not getting my shoes wet. Carry me," Taylor commanded Beth.

"No," Beth spoke.

"Do it!" Taylor yelled.

"No!" Beth exclaimed.

Taylor, not seeing a way out of this, pushed the girl over and walked on her back to cross the puddle.

"Thanks," Taylor said. Beth stood back up and spit the water out of her mouth. Beth leaned over the water and picked up her Smoochum.

* * *

Harold was staring at Leshawna. Leshawna looked at the nerd and perked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Leshawna spoke.

"You're big. And-" Harold was cut off when Leshawna began to speak.

"Big? I'll show you big, baby," Leshawna said angrily.

"I was going to say 'And beautiful.'" Harold told the girl. Leshawna lightened up.

"Thanks. But you still might get that beating," Leshawna told Harold.

_*Confessional*_

**Harold: "I think I did that well. She's lovely. But I'm still not sure if she's into me. It's time to show off my mad skills!"**

_*Confessional End*_

"Observe." Harold took out his unsolved Rubik's Cube and solved it in about 10 seconds. Leshawna looked at Harold.

"Yea… Ok," Leshawna spoke.

_*Confessional*_

**Leshawna: "I'm not really sure if I like Harold. I know he's trying to show off how cool he thinks he is, but I'm not very into it."**

_*Confessional End*_

* * *

"So. What are you planning on doing in life?" Scarlett asked Max.

"One simple thing. WORLD DOMINATION!" Max exclaimed. "But I could take a pilot as my second choice."

"I would apply for a flight school," Scarlett told Max. The "evil genius" gasped in shock.

"How DARE you say I'm not capable of taking over the world!" Max spoke.

"Based on previous knowledge, you're pretty clumsy. And world domination is practically impossible based on how people are today," Scarlett explained.

"Also, you're weird," Elgyem spoke.

"HEY!" Max yelled. "Anyways, You said 'practically.' That's not entirely impossible," Max said. "Also, I am not clumsy." After Max said that, he tripped on a rock.

Scarlett looked at Max. "Yea. I doubt that."

* * *

"Favorite candy?" Trent asked.

"I would have to say M&Ms," Gwen replied. "What about you?"

"Milky Way," Trent replied. "I have one. Favorite movie scene?"

"This is going to sound really lame, but that kissing scene at the end of that one movie. The one with the two guys and the girl," Gwen spoke.

"You like that movie?" Trent laughed.

"Oh shut it. It's the best part of that movie," Gwen said.

"I agree with you on that one," Trent spoke.

_*Confessional*_

**Trent: "Gwen's a nice girl. I want to get to know her more but she's on a different team. That still doesn't mean I don't get to talk to her."**

**Gwen: "I obviously don't like Trent. He's annoying. Yes, he's very cu-. What was I saying? Oh yea. Trent sucks." Gwen blushed. Her Gothorita face palmed.**

_*Confessional End*_

* * *

Courtney walked through the cave with Duncan following behind her. Duncan took out a coin and flicked it at Courtney's back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Courtney exclaimed.

"I was trying to have some fun, which I know you don't like," Duncan responded.

"Well, could you not?" Courtney was mad.

"I could. But I won't," Duncan spoke. Duncan's Scrafty laughed at the A-Type.

"Whatever. It's not like I care," Courtney spoke.

"I know you do," Duncan said. Courtney groaned at the delinquent.

* * *

Sammy and Emma walked through the cave. The two had mostly been quiet, when Emma decided to try and make some talk.

"What's up with Amy?" Emma asked.

"I'm not really sure. She's just always been like that. The time she humiliated me in front of the whole school before I started my journey and the time she s-" Sammy cut herself off, not wanting to continue.

"She did what?" Emma spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sammy said quickly.

"I won't tell anyone. I don't want to hurt you," Emma assured the good twin.

"Ok. I'll talk," Sammy spoke.

_Backstory_

_It was around 2002. Amy and Sammy were about to begin their Pokemon journeys. The twins' mom gave each girl a Pokemon to help catch their partners. She also gave the girls five Pokeballs each. The twins went through the north exit of Jubilife City, which was Route 204. As the two girls walked into the route, they walked towards the first patch of grass. When it seemed like the first patch didn't yield any Pokemon, a Budew attacked Sammy._

_Throwing out a level 7 Starly, Sammy told the bird Pokemon to use Quick Attack. Starly hit the Budew and got its HP down to less than half. Sammy, seeing this as an opportunity, threw a Pokeball at the injured Budew. It shook once, then twice, then another time. It seemed like it was taking forever to catch the Pokemon. The center of the ball glowed green, signifying Sammy had caught the Bud Pokemon._

_As Sammy went to pick up the ball, Amy pushed the girl over. Amy dashed towards the ball and picked it up. Amy then ran past the fallen twin, towards Jubilife City. Amy took the Pokemon out of its ball. She dropped the Pokeball on the ground and stomped on the ball. Amy took out her own ball and put the Budew inside of it. The Budew, still injured, was caught once again. It was Amy's Pokemon now._

"_Thanks for the Pokemon, Samey!" Amy mocked her sister._

_Sammy sat there in the grass. The good twin began to cry. A Hatenna came out of the nearby forest. It waltzed over to Sammy and wrapped its hair-like arms around her. Sammy looked down at the Pokemon. She smiled with tears still in her eyes. She pulled out a Pokeball and asked Hatenna if it would like to come with her. The Pokemon nodded and Sammy caught her second Pokemon of the day._

_Backstory End_

"Oh… wow." Emma was speechless.

"It's fine. I like my Hatenna more anyways," Sammy said as the Hatenna hugged Sammy.

* * *

"Can you stop?" Dave was annoyed by Rock, who was air guitaring while walking.

"What's wrong with it?" Rock asked.

"It's weird and annoying," Dave spoke.

"I don't really see the problem with it," Rock said.

"Just please stop," Dave told the Rocker.

"Whatever," Rock spoke. He began to hum "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones. Dave covered his ears.

_*Confessional*_

**Dave: "If this guy goes on for much longer, I'm going to snap."**

_*Confessional End*_

"Co-" Dave was cut off when Rock began to speak.

"There's, like, a maze right here," Rock said. A TV came down from the ceiling. It was static before Chris appeared on it.

"This is the Trap Maze. It looks like an ordinary maze but it has traps hidden throughout." The TV went back up to the ceiling.

* * *

"B, I have a plan," Dawn spoke to the silent genius. B looked at the girl.

"We can tele-" Dawn was cut off when the TV came back down from the ceiling.

"And no teleporting, DAWN," Chris said. The TV rose back up to the ceiling.

"Nevermind. Do you have anything, B?" Dawn asked.

B thought for a moment. He shrugged and frowned at the aura whisperer.

"Ok. We should probably go now," Dawn spoke and B nodded his head. The two ran off into the maze.

* * *

Owen and Amy walked towards the maze. Owen tried to make small talk.

"So… I was t-." Amy put a finger to the boy's mouth.

"Shut it. I don't want to talk," Amy spoke.

"Oh, ok," Owen said. "You know, I'm pretty good at being quiet."

"I don't care," Amy said.

As Owen and Amy walked, Owen came to a stop. Amy, who was behind him, bumped into the boy and fell over. Owen felt the collision on his back.

"Sorry." Owen ended up farting in Amy's face by accident, which caused her to choke.

* * *

As Heather and Alejandro were walking through the maze, Heather fell into a pit. Alejandro walked towards the pit.

"Shall I assist?" Alejandro asked.

Heather scoffed. "Please. I don't need you to help me out of this."

_*Confessional*_

**Heather "Me and Alejandro go back. I've hated him for what seems like forever and he still tries to act so gentlemen-ly to me. After I had that relationship with Justin, he thought that he could get some of me. But I broke up with Alpha Alejandro because he was a snake. Alejandro is a bigger snake than Justin."**

_*Confessional End*_

Heather grabbed onto a rock and hoisted herself out of the pit.

"Let's go," Heather jumped over the pit. Alejandro followed behind.

"As you wish," Alejandro spoke.

Heather groaned at Alejandro's attempt at being nice.

* * *

DJ and Kitty walked through the maze. The two walked through the maze, not really paying attention to the traps. As the two came to the exit, they began to run towards it. Darts flew out of the wall of the cave and struck DJ. The man passed out due to the darts and fell to the ground.

As Kitty heard the thump on the ground, she turned around to see DJ on the ground. The girl groaned at her misfortune. Kitty grabbed DJ's hand and began to drag him through the cave.

_*Confessional*_

**Kitty: The girl was breathing heavily and was sweating. "I… hate Chris."**

_*Confessional*_

* * *

After completing the maze, Cody and Zoey walked through the cave. The two told jokes to each other and laughing.

"You're so funny!" Zoey told the geek.

"Thank you. You're not bad as well," Cody spoke. "Maybe even better than me."

_*Confessional*_

**Cody: The geek was sitting on a rock. "I'm a bit of a jokester myself. I like to have fun. I think I'm doing a good job of **_**Braixen **_**the ice with Zoey." Zoey could be heard laughing off screen. He leaned towards the screen a little bit. "Actually, this is my first time having a decent time with a girl since like… maybe since 3rd grade." Cody shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his Sandshrew off the ground, and walked off screen.**

**Zoey: "Cody is really nice. He's super funny as well. I told myself not to get my mind off track of the competition but I'm failing at that. I grew up in Lavaridge, and there aren't many kids there, so I've been pretty lonely for most of my life. Especially since Flannery was so busy at her gym." Zoey frowned.**

_*Confessional End*_

* * *

Jasmine and Justin had finished the maze and were walking through the cave. The walls were becoming and smaller and Jasmine was becoming worried.

_*Confessional*_

**Jasmine: "I have a little issue with claustrophobia." Jasmine was sweating. "Why does the confessional booth have to be so small?!"**

_*Confessional End*_

"Nope nope nope," Jasmine repeated. Justin looked at the Hoennian Explorer skeptically.

"What's up?" Justin asked. Jasmine responded with punching a hole in the wall.

"We're leaving like right now," Jasmine said. She took out her Pokeball and placed her Ivysaur in it. Jasmine picked up the model and began to punch her way through the small area of the cave they were crawling in. Justin was scared by Jasmine.

_*Confessional*_

**Justin: "What is up with this girl?" Justin thought to himself. "I wouldn't know. Thinking is for ugly people." He spoke out loud.**

_*Confessional End*_

Chris sat at the end of the cave, sipping on a water.

"This is nice," Chris spoke to himself.

Suddenly, Justin's head popped out of the ground. It was messed up, with a black eye and multiple cuts.

"Freedom!" Jasmine exclaimed as she got out of the hole, still holding Justin. Justin's Furfrou walked out of the hole. It was dirty and looked startled.

"Um… ok. Your first place," Chris spoke to Jasmine and Justin.

"We did it!" Jasmine yelled. She let go of Justin and he fell to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry," Jasmine sheepishly said.

* * *

Ryan ran through the maze, but Tammy had lost her breath. Ryan turned around and looked at the girl.

"You really need to get in shape," Ryan said.

"I usually… don't… do this kind… of stuff," Tammy spoke.

"Then I would get used to it if you're trying to win this," Ryan spoke. Tammy walked towards Ryan.

"I think I'm ready to run again," Tammy said.

"Than let's go."

* * *

Chris was still sipping on his water, waiting for the day to be over. He looked over at the end of the cave to see Jo and Brick run out of it.

"Second place," Chris said nonchalantly.

"Whatever," Jo spoke.

Lightning and Sky soon followed.

"You guys place third," Chris spoke. Ennui and Crimson walked out of the cave.

"Fourth."

* * *

"You really need to get a new style," Jen said. Sugar looked at the fashion blogger.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sugar asked angrily.

"Your fashion sense is so Honey Boo Boo. And she had terrible fashion choices," Jen said. Sugar replied to this by throwing her nail filer at Jen.

"Ow!" Jen spoke.

"Never insult me," Sugar said.

"But it's the truth," Jen spoke.

"Oh that's it. Get over here." Sugar jumped on top of Jen and began to slap her.

* * *

"We have to go," Katie spoke. Katie and Sadie were still at the cliff. The two were scared of the jump.

"But it looks so scary," Sadie said.

"I'm scared too. But we have to win this challenge," Katie said.

"O- Ok," Sadie spoke.

"One, two, three!" The two girls jumped from the cliff. They hit the ground far sooner than they thought they would.

Katie opened her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Katie said. The two girls helped there Pokemon down.

"We really have to go now. Everyone is probably super ahead of us," Katie spoke. Sadie nodded her head and the two began to run as fast as they could.

* * *

Dakota and Sam had finished the maze and were walking through the cave. Dakota took out her phone.

"Finally, some bars," Dakota said as she texted something on her phone.

"What are y-" Cameras flashed from behind Sam and Dakota. Dakota turned around flashed some poses for the paparazzi.

For the last two photos, Dakota pulled the gamer towards her and had some groups photos. She threw him a DS before the last shot was about to happen.

"Open it. It'll look good for the picture," Dakota spoke. Sam opened up the console and smiled at the camera while Dakota took out her phone and began to tap on it.

A stone wall fell in front of the paparazzi.

"Hey!" Dakota exclaimed.

A TV fell from the ceiling. Chris appeared on it.

"I didn't tell you could have a paparazzi," Chris spoke.

"But I need the fame if I want to get my spinoff with my Vivillon!" Dakota spoke.

"Don't care." As Chris said that, the TV turned off and went back up to the ceiling.

"Where did you even get a DS from?" Sam asked Dakota.

"You have to have whatever you need for a photo. Also because I like Nintenfrous."

* * *

"Come on Lindsay. We can do this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"We're so close!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Tyler and Lindsay ran out of the cave to see that about 20 other teams had arrived.

Chris spoke to the two. "You got 23rd."

The duo looked at some of the teams. There was Geoff, who was making out with Bridgette, Brody, Dakota and Sam, Ezekiel and Eva, and a lot of other people.

"Hi!" Brody waved at the new arrivals.

"And that's all the reasons you can't rule the world," Scarlett ended her explanation to Max. The "evil genius" scoffed at Scarlett.

"24th, I assume," Scarlett spoke. Max looked at his surroundings, noticing that the two had gotten out of the cave.

"Correct," Chris responded.

* * *

Seven teams were left in the cave. Stephanie and Spud came out of the cave.

"You're such a slouch," Stephanie insulted the rocker.

"At least we weren't last," Spud responded calmly.

"You guys got 25th," Chris stated.

It was Taylor and Beth who walked out next. Beth's shirt was still wet from being pushed into the puddle.

"26th," Chris spoke. "We have five teams left. Jen and Sugar, Katie and Sadie, Owen and Amy, DJ and Kitty, and Chet and Lorenzo are still left."

"Yea, I can obviously see the lack of emotion in this place," Noah said sarcastically. The boy was referring to Owen, who always seemed to lighten the mood.

It was Owen and Amy who had walked out of the cave next. Amy had a devilish grin on her face and Owen seemed to be depressed.

Noah showed concern on his face, as Owen never normally frowned unless something bad had happened.

"What did you do to him?" Noah asked angrily.

"I did what I always do," Amy responded. As Amy was about to continue, she was trampled by Chet and Lorenzo fighting each other. The two Basculins followed behind.

"Owen and Amy get 27th and Chet and Lorenzo get 28th," Chris said.

A very tired Kitty pulled DJ out of the cave. After she and DJ were out of the cave, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Kitty and DJ, 29th," Chris spoke nonchalantly. Emma ran up to her sister.

"You ok?" Emma asked.

"Kinda," Kitty replied.

"It's nice that your concerned for your sister, but I have a show going on. Our last two duos are Jen and Sugar and Katie and Sadie," Chris stated.

Sugar came out of the cave, holding an injured Jen. Sugar dropped the fashion blogger.

"We did it! We did it!" Sugar sang in an awful voice.

Tom had a shocked expression on his face, clearly concerned for his friend.

"Sugar and Jen place 30th, which means that Katie and Sadie place last. I will be seeing the Hoennian Huntails at elimination tonight," Chris stated.

The rest of the competitors waited for ten minutes before Katie and Sadie finally came out of the cave.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We finished!" Katie exclaimed.

"In last place!" Chris joined into the conversation.

"Wait. So that means we're going to the elimination ceremony?" Sadie said.

"Yes," Chris responded.

"Oh no!" The two girls said in unison.

"I will see you guys at the campfire tonight." Chris walked off.

_*Confessional*_

**Katie: "Me and Sadie decided to vote for Jasmine because she's scary. No one should be that tall."**

**Zoey: "Katie seems more capable in challenges. Sorry, Sadie."**

**DJ: The boy closed his eyes and randomly picked one of the two BFFLs. He got Katie.**

_*Confessional End*_

"Ok, this is how we do things. Seven of you guys will receive a marshmallow and seven of your Pokemon will receive a Pokepuff. There are eight of you, which means that one of you won't get a marshmallow and your Pokemon won't get a Pokepuff. With no votes, we have

Dawn,

Zoey,

DJ,

Beth,

And Dave."

"With two votes, Jasmine.

Katie, Sadie. You two placed last in the challenge, causing your team to be here in the first place. Tonight, one of you girls will go home. And that girl is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie. Katie, please come grab your marshmallow," Chris stated.

"Noooooooo! I can't go on without Sadie! We form *sniff* rashes when we're not together," Katie began to cry.

"And I got the flu *sniff* one time," Sadie stated before also crying.

"Sucks to suck. Sadie, the Boat of Losers is that way." Chris pointed to the dock.

The scene transitioned to the dock where a tearful Katie watched Sadie get on the boat. The boat drove off.

"I already miss you!" Katie exclaimed.

"I miss you even more!" Sadie yelled.

"Bye!" Katie cried out. Her Plusle began to cry at the loss of its friend.

* * *

It was dark out, nothing could be heard except the cries of many Kricketots. A tall figure snuck into the Snovers' cabin and took Noah outside.

A groggy Noah woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Noah asked groggily. The figure was revealed to be Mike.

"Look, do you really want to know who 'the malevolent one' is?" Mike asked Noah.

"I mean, yea," Noah spoke.

After the story was over, Noah had a shocked expression on his face.

"Please. Just don't tell anybody," Mike pleaded.

"I don't even want to tell anybody that. That guy is just… wow," Noah was at a loss of words.

"I know. Mal is pretty crazy." Mike laughed awkwardly.

"I'm going back to bed," Noah spoke and walked off to his cabin.

Mike walked back to his cabin and went to sleep.

* * *

It was a dream. It felt like a dream, but he wasn't sure. Mike looked around the barren landscape of his mind.

As Mike looked off into the distance, a dark figure loomed over him.

"You bitch!" The figure exclaimed. The figure tackled Mike. Mike resisted the attack through a kick to the chest. The figure flew off of Mike.

The figure scurried off with one last sentence.

"The time will come."

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**64\. Leonard**

**63\. Anne Maria**

**62\. Sadie**

* * *

**Oooooooh, mystery (not really). Before you ask me how Chester changed back into Mike, Mike was able to take command again. Only Mal can change into whatever personality he wants. Mal doesn't need to make a trigger for a personality to come out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. A new chapter of TDBR will be out next week. Peace!**


	5. Jump In!

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! I really don't have anything to say here. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our resident Chef Hatchet 'kidnapped' the contestants and placed two people together in a cave. *Topher gasping before being knocked out by Chef* We saw some possible relationships starting to blossom. *Chris whistles* Looking at you, Gwen and Trent, Cody and Zoey. Anyways, Noah learned of 'the malevolent one' from Chester, one of Mike's alternate personalities. The last duo to arrive was Katie and Sadie, who were the final two in the elimination ceremony. We saw Sadie leave the island. Who will leave next? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Island!"

_*intro plays*_

Katie sat on her bunk of the cabin, with her head in her pillow. Small whimpers could be heard coming from her mouth.

_*Confessional*_

**Zoey: The girl was still in her pajamas. "Katie's been crying ALL NIGHT! I feel so bad for her, but I could barely get any sleep last night for that reason. And the fact I was thinking about Cody." Zoey covered her mouth. "Why did I say that?!"**

_*Confessional End*_

Zoey walked back to the Huntails' cabin and got in her bunk. Zoey closed her eyes, hoping to get some more sleep.

The speaker in the camp blasted. Zoey's eyes shot open.

The girl groaned. "Are you serious?" Zoey got up and put on her normal clothes. She walked out of the cabin to see everyone out there, including Katie, who had a paper bag over her head with a smiling photo of her taped on it.

Katie's Plusle looked at her in concern.

"You ok?" Zoey asked.

"Y- yep. I'm tot- tally fine," Katie spoke. It was obvious that the girl was lying.

Most contestants waited for Chris to arrive. A few minutes later, everyone was talking.

Cody was making up a bunch of puns while talking to Zoey, which made her laugh.

Justin and Alejandro glared at each other, while talking to other people.

Instead of talking, Geoff and Bridgette were making out with each other.

Noah, Owen, and Kitty talked to each other, but were interrupted when Emma began to introduce Sammy to the three.

"I think I already know my teammates, Emma," Noah spoke sarcastically.

"That was kind of rude, you know," Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure everything I say is pretty rude," Noah replied.

"I guess you're right," Emma spoke.

"Awwww, it's so nice when you two make up," Owen said. He bear hugged the two, and also caught Kitty and Sammy.

"Can't… breath… Owen," Kitty said.

Owen let go of the four people. "Oh, sorry."

Chris had finally arrived to where the contestants stood.

"Cut the chit-chat," Chris began. "You might have noticed that 1000 foot cliff over there." Chris pointed to the cliff. "The first part for today's challenge will be to jump off of it, and land in the safe zone. The outside of the safe zone holds carnivorous Sharpedos, and they are pretty hungry."

"That is highly dangerous," Scarlett spoke up.

"And I can't get my hair wet," Lindsay said.

"Wow, what a first world problem," Gwen said.

"I know, right?" Lindsay asked for approval.

"I was being sarcastic," Gwen replied.

"Your Pokemon don't have to jump with you, by the way. The second part of the challenge will be to build a hot tub. First, you will have to carry your crates back to your cabins before you start. The team with the most people who jump will have an advantage and the team with the least jumpers will have a disadvantage. Get into your swimsuits and meet me in 30 minutes." Chris walked towards the 1000 foot cliff.

Everyone had arrived at the cliff, some with their Pokemon and others without. Chris began to speak to the competitors.

"The first team to go will be the Kalosian Klefkis." Jen walked to the end of the cliff.

"What happens if you don't jump?" the girl asked.

"You'll have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day and go down the Escalator of Chickens," Chris stated as he pulled out a chicken hat and pointed to it.

Chris blinked and Jen was already gone. Her Floette slowly fell down the cliff.

"Rude. Who's next?" Chris asked.

"I'll go," Tom spoke and jumped off the cliff with his Pidove flying down. The boy landed in the safe zone and saw Jen waiting for him.

Dakota walked up to the end of the cliff. The girl began to sweat.

"I'm doing it! I'm not wearing that stupid chicken hat!" the girl exclaimed as she jumped. Her Vivillon flew towards its trainer. Dakota landed in the safe zone.

"No way I'm doing that. Give me the chicken hat." Taylor walked over to Chris and snatched the hat out of his hand. The girl stepped on the escalator.

"Though I do think this is very dangerous, if none of us jump, we will probably get the disadvantage," Scarlett spoke. The girl sighed and jumped off the cliff. Scarlett jumped right in the middle of the safe zone.

"Evil does not lose!" Max exclaimed as he jumped off the cliff. His Ditto transformed into Noah's Taillow and flew down the cliff. Max hit a buoy on his nuts.

The guys cringed at the top of the cliff and the girls looked worried.

Lindsay looked down at the cliff and gulped. The girl jumped nervously and landed in the safe zone.

"Amazing challenge, Chris. It brings out the fear of the contestants," Topher spoke.

"Thank you, Topher," Chris replied.

Topher jumped down the cliff, holding Sparky the Yamper.

"Next up is the Galarian Gossifleurs."

Ella floated down the cliff, with Pidgeys and Spearows carrying her. Her Jigglypuff floated beside her.

Duncan fell while his arms were crossed. His Scrafty fell with him.

Crimson fell, motionlessly, while holding her Corsola. The same was true with Ennui, who was holding his Zorua.

Back at the top of the cliff, Sky and her Mienfoo were getting ready to dive. The two jumped and landed in the safe zone.

Harold ran and jumped, but overshot the safe zone and missed. The Sharpedos swam towards Harold, who was holding his Charjabug.

The Sharpedos looked at the nerd before swimming away, deeming him as being too little for a meal. Harold sighed in relief.

Eva looked at Chris and jumped off the cliff. Her Riolu jumped after the girl.

Gwen looked down the cliff and gulped. Snapping to her senses, the girl jumped and her Gothorita followed. The two landed in the safe zone and saw Eva swimming towards a boat that held Chef.

"That makes eight out of eight for the Gossifleurs. Johtoic Jumpluffs are next," Chris spoke.

Cody was the first to jump, and Sierra followed after the boy, along with her Aipom. They both landed in the safe zone.

Izzy was the next to jump. With Boop the Grookey on her head, the girl ran and jumped into the safe zone.

Carrie walked up to the edge of the cliff. She rubbed her shoulders nervously. Devin walked up to the girl.

"It's ok, homie. We can go together if you want," Devin spoke.

"I think I'm going to stay up here," Carrie replied.

"Oh. I think this'll be fun!" Devin exclaimed. The boy jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. His Duosion floated down. The boy yelled all the way down in happiness.

_*Confessional*_

**Carrie: "Devin always makes me do these sorts of things, even if he didn't exactly cause it."**

_*Confessional End*_

Carrie showed a smirk of confidence.

"You know what? I am going to do it," Carrie spoke confidently. The girl made a cannonball with her body and landed in the safe zone. The same could not be said for Devin, who also landed on his nuts on a buoy.

Mike walked up to the edge of a cliff. With a nervous look on his face, the boy jumped and landed in the safe zone. His Castform floated down to him. When Castform hit the water, it changed into its water form.

Rock ran to the cliff and did a cannonball. The rocker landed in the safe zone, with his Zigzagoon following.

Spud stood at the cliff, listening to music in his headphones. Chris tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Huh. What?" the boy spoke, confused.

"Are you going to jump?" Chris asked.

"Oh. Yea." Spud walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, still listening to his music. He landed in the safe zone. His Loudred followed behind him.

"Our second eight out of eight. Let's do… the Unovan Unfezants!" Chris spoke.

Lightning dashed to the edge of the cliff. As he jumped off, he yelled "SHA-BAM!" His Shinx followed in his footsteps but was caught mid-air by a Pidgey.

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning exclaimed. It seemed like Lightning's Shinx would be taken by a hungry Pidgey, until Jasmine was able to get it out of the Pidgey's mouth.

The Pidgey, with an angry expression, flew off.

Jasmine placed Lightning's Shinx on the ground. "There ya go." Shinx walked towards the cliff and jumped, once again, and landed in the safe zone.

"I'm not jumping!" Chet exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you are!" Lorenzo yelled back.

"Make me!" Chet replied.

"Ok." Lorenzo walked over to the edge of the cliff, where Chet was standing, and pushed his step brother off the cliff.

Lorenzo grabbed Chet's Basculin as well as his. "That was so satisfying!" Lorenzo jumped and landed in the safe zone.

Shawn dashed to the edge of the cliff and stopped. The Zombie Nut caught his breath for a second and jumped. He landed in the safe zone.

Leshawna walked up to the cliff and jumped off, landing in the safe zone.

Trent peered his head over the cliff. The musician wiped sweat from off his forehead and jumped off, landing in the safe zone.

B walked over to the edge of the cliff.

Emma peered her head out of the people who were still on the cliff.

"I'm not very sure that's a good idea. Just, don't take that the wrong way," Emma spoke.

B looked towards the lake and grew a confident smile. His smirk dissipated and he walked over to Chris and grabbed a chicken hat.

B, with a shameful expression, went down the Escalator of Chickens. His Klink followed behind.

"Let's do the Kabutos."

Courtney walked over to Chris and grabbed a chicken hat. "It's a miracle that no one has been hurt badly, but I'm not taking my chances." The girl walked to the Escalator of Chickens.

Brick and Jo both ran and jumped off the cliff. Jo and her Sneasel landed in the safe zone, but Brick hit a buoy and missed the safe zone.

Tammy looked over the cliff. Her face went white as a ghost. The girl walked to Chris and got a chicken hat.

"Sorry, guys. I kind of have a fear of falling from large heights," the LARPer spoke sheepishly.

A light bulb went off in Chris's head and he laughed mischievously. Tammy walked to the Escalator of Chickens.

Ezekiel jumped with his arms in the air but hit his head on a rock on the cliff. He landed in the safe zone, along with Harry the Meowth.

Scott stretched his arms, ran to the cliff, and jumped. He landed in the safe zone.

The last Kabuto at the cliff was Sugar and Cutie the Snubbull.

Sugar narrowed her eyes. "Let's do this." The pageant queen ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

Scott looked up and saw Sugar falling from the sky. He tried to swim away, but was pushed back by the waves Sugar had caused when she landed in the safe zone. Scott was pushed to the sand, where the rest of the people who had or hadn't jumped, were standing.

"That's five out of eight for the Kabutos," Chris spoke.

"That doesn't really sound fair," Emma mumbled quietly.

"Let's do the Huntails."

Dave sighed and walked up to the edge of the cliff. His Froakie sat on his shoulder. The boy lazily jumped off and yelled all the way down. He did land in the safe zone, though.

DJ also yelled all the way down, but he screamed "MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" until he landed in the safe zone.

Dawn sat in a meditative position as she fell. Dawn's Abra and the girl both landed in the safe zone.

"Look out below!" Jasmine yelled as she and her Ivysaur fell through the air.

At the top of the cliff, Beth got ready to jump but slipped and fell all the way down. Somehow, she landed in the safe zone. Chef's boat was waiting for the girl, along with Jasmine, DJ, Dawn, and Dave.

Zoey and Katie, still with the paper bag over her head, looked at the cliff.

"Sadie would've really wanted to do this. I can't do this without her," Katie spoke. She ran to Chris, grabbed a chicken hat, and ran to the escalator. The girl began to cry as the steps moved down.

Zoey looked at the crying girl in sympathy. She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"Six out of eight for the Huntails. Next up is the Mudbrays."

Justin performed a swan dive but missed the safe zone.

The Sharpedos swam up to Justin but were stopped when Justin came out of the water. The Sharpedos became lovestruck and carried Justin to shore.

"Ahahaha. They like me," Justin said.

Alejandro came on shore, also carried by the Sharpedos.

"Actually, I think they like me," Alejandro spoke. The Sharpedos came back again, carrying Alejandro's Absol.

"Adios, Sharpedos." The Sharpedos blushed.

Ryan landed in the safe zone, followed by Stephanie. Stephanie's Oricorio landed in the safe zone after Stephanie.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Brody yelled as he cannonballed into the safe zone. His Mareanie followed him.

"YEAAAAAAA!" Geoff yelled. He landed in the safe zone in a cannonball form. His Buizel followed him.

At the top of the cliff, Bridgette got ready to dive. The girl jumped, followed by her Staryu. The two landed in the safe zone.

"You gonna jump?" Noah spoke in his dry tone.

"I'm only doing this for the team," Heather scoffed. She jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"Finally, the Sinnohin Snovers!"

As Kitty fell through the air, she took a selfie with her Skitty.

"Aren't Skittys afraid of water?" Owen asked.

"Nah," Noah spoke. "They LOVE getting in water."

Sammy walked up to the edge of the cliff, holding her Hatenna. Amy whistled and walked over to Sammy. She pushed the girl off the cliff. Luckily, Sammy and her Hatenna landed in the safe zone.

Noah creeped up behind Amy and did the same to her.

"Serves you right." Noah walked to the remaining contestants on the cliff. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Sam spoke. He walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off, landing in the safe zone.

Emma walked to the edge and jumped off. She landed in the safe zone.

"OH YEA! TO THE EX-." Tyler tripped on a rock and fell all the way to the safe zone. He screamed the whole way down.

"Guess I'll see you in a minute, Chubby Buddy." Noah jumped off the cliff and landed in the safe zone. His Taillow flew down after him.

_*Confessional*_

**Noah: "Do I really think Owen is going to jump? No."**

**Trent: "There's no way he's gonna jump."**

**Scarlett: "According to science, he has about a 95 percent chance of being injured and an 85 percent chance of dying."**

**Ennui: "I hope he jumps."**

_*Confessional End*_

Owen looked over the edge of the cliff and walked back a few steps. He grabbed Beary the Teddiursa off the ground.

"GAME ON!" Owen exclaimed. Noah and Tyler saw Owen falling from the sky.

"Swim! Swim!" Noah paddled as hard as he could but barely got 5 feet before Owen splashed into the water, causing a huge wave, which caused Noah, Tyler, and Chef's boat to fly to the shore.

Noah and Tyler hit the surface of a small hill near the shore. The two slowly slided down.

"I think I broke my spine," Noah spoke. His Taillow, carrying Tyler's Spinda, went to the two.

"Oooooow," Tyler groaned.

Back at the cliff, Chris's smile widened. "Ohohoho! That was awesome!"

Chris went to the escalator and moved down the cliff.

The campers sat at the shore. Noah and Tyler groaned in pain.

"Now that! Was awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Anyways, we have a four way tie for the advantage. The Gossifleurs, Mudbrays, Snovers, and Jumpluffs will have a tiebreaker, which will be a good old classic game of arm wrestling. The four teams will have to choose one person for the tournament. First game will be Mudbrays vs. Jumpluffs."

The Mudbrays were waiting for the Jumpluffs to make their decision.

"I think I can do this," Mike spoke. "I'm gonna take off my shirt. It helps me… uh… concentrate! That's it!" Mike proceeded to take off his shirt and pull in a huge gasp of air.

"Ay yo! Let's do this," "Mike" spoke. He went up to a wooden crate, where Ryan stood, waiting.

The two guys locked hands and began to wrestle.

"Mike" gained an advantage at the beginning but lost it when Ryan put in a little extra strength to take "Mike" down easily.

"Ight. Good game. I respect." "Mike" walked back to the Jumpluffs.

"Hm? I don't remember Mike acting like that," Ryan thought out loud. He shrugged.

Emma began to speak to her team. "Does anybody want to volunteer?" No one spoke up.

"Let's do this!" Tyler walked over to the wooden barrel.

Eva walked over to the barrel and cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this over with."

Tyler and Eva put their arms on the barrel and connected them.

As soon as the game started, Eva won immediately. Tyler's arm went through the crate.

Tyler was brought to the emergency tent by Chef.

"Eva vs. Ryan. Winner gets the advantage," Chris stated.

Ryan walked to the new crate. Ryan placed his arm on the crate. The two of the contestants connected their hands.

"No hard feelings," Ryan said. The two began to fight. It was a long struggle, but in the end, Ryan won.

"Congratulations, Mudbrays. Your advantage will be wagons to pull crates. The Kabutos' disadvantage will be that they can't use their Pokemon."

Interns wheeled out four wagons for the Mudbrays.

"Start!"

Each team had to carry four crates each.

Ryan grabbed the four crates for his team and began to push them to the cabins.

Vito picked up a crate that was labeled "Johtoic Jumpluffs." The rest of the team, however, were pretty weak, and couldn't even pull a crate without having to catch their breath every few feet.

Izzy picked up a crate and walked 40 yards before dropping the crate and taking in a breath.

Spud's Loudred was able to pick up another crate and carry it.

One crate was left to carry. Cody began to speak to Sierra.

"You know… you would be kind of hot carrying that crate," Cody spoke. Sierra's eyes widened and she immediately began to carry the crate with ease.

Zoey gasped.

_*Confessional*_

**Zoey: "Does Cody not like me? He was flirting with that other girl." Zoey sighed. "I was hoping to have my first relationship with Cody, but I guess he's just going for everyone."**

_*Confessional End*_

Cody looked towards the direction of the gasp and saw a hurt Zoey. Cody walked towards the girl.

"Zoey. What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Like you care. Seems like you like that Sierra girl more than me." Zoey walked off with her team.

_*Confessional*_

**Cody: "Crap! I can't believe me telling Sierra, my stalker, that she was hot would hurt Zoey that much. I didn't even think she could hear me! Once again, Sierra somehow ruins my life. Even if she didn't actually do it."**

_*Confessional End*_

Cody walked back to the Jumpluffs. Sierra hefted the boy onto the box.

"Don't worry, Codykins. I can carry you!" Cody groaned.

"Well. This isn't good," Emma spoke. The people on the Snovers were pretty weak. Amy tried to make out that Sammy was weaker than her, but Sammy was able to pull a crate with Sam farther than Amy and Owen.

Noah and Emma stopped pulling their crate to help out Kitty. Tyler was out of commission for the rest of the challenge due to his broken arm.

"Come on people! Get to it," Amy yelled. Owen and her were the farthest behind.

"Or maybe you should get to it," Noah replied.

B carried one crate while Lightning carried another.

"Sha-bam! Sha-nice!"

"Sha-shut up!" Leshawna yelled.

"Fine. You can't just handle the Lightning," Lightning replied.

Eva carried two crates while Duncan carried another. Sky and Gwen carried the last crate. No one was talking.

'Maybe I could sing a song to cheer up my friends,' Ella thought to herself.

Ella began to sing when Ennui put a hand to her mouth.

"No thank you," Ennui spoke.

"Oh. I can sing death metal. But I'm not very good at it," Ella said.

"You're telling me you can sing death metal? Ha!" Duncan scoffed.

"But, I can," Ella replied.

"Go for it," Duncan laughed.

Ella began to sing to the group. Ennui's Zorua bopped its head back and forth. When she finished, Duncan looked shocked.

"Keep singing that and we could maybe be friends," Duncan said. Ella smiled.

Jo and Brick each carried a crate. Scott and Courtney carried another and Sugar and Ezekiel carried a crate as well.

None of their Pokemon were seen because they had been put back in their balls. A silence occured between the team. No one wanted to talk. And that was all that happened until they got to the cabins.

The Mudbrays, Unfezants, Gossifleurs, and Huntails had already arrived.

"Open your crates and your instructions will be inside," Chris spoke.

Brick and Jo opened the crates to find parts for a hot tub.

Brick picked up the instruction manual inside of his crate.

"Step 1. Find the wooden planks."

"And that's all of 'em!" Jasmine spoke. The Huntails had got all of the wooden planks. "Step 2. Build the planks into a tub. Each piece is labeled in the manual. Let's get to work, people!"

The Johtoic Jumpluffs had arrived and were followed by the Klefkis. The teams began to open their crates and follow the instructions.

The Unfezants watched as B expertly built the hot tub. He signaled for the team to get water for their tub.

While the Unfezants began to finish, the Snovers had arrived.

"Finally." Emma fell to the ground.

"Open up your crates and follow the instructions inside," Chris said.

"Ugh. I forgot there was more," Kitty spoke.

When the teams began to build their tubs, it was pretty obvious who was going to win and lose. The Unfezants tub had been painted white to give off a better look. The Snovers' tun was sloppily made. It looked like it was going to fall apart, but it was good enough for it not to.

The Snovers had given up putting water in their tub. They knew they were going to lose, so what was the point of continuing?

The Snovers sat in silence, thinking of who they were going to eliminate.

The Jumpluffs were passing their water, relay style. Rock passed Spud the bucket that held water for the tub.

When Spud poured in the water from the bucket, he looked over to see how much water was in it. He saw nothing but a large hole in the middle.

"Oh, bummer. There's no water in the tub," Spud said. Rock looked to Spud.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked.

"I mean that all the water in the tub went through this hole in the tub," Spud explained.

The rest of the Jumpluffs walked to the tub.

"We must've forgotten to put that piece in! Where is it?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Spud asked. He somehow pulled out a large piece of wood from out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Cody looked around at the teams and saw that most of them were finishing up. "No! We're gonna lose!"

"Let's just chill out, dudes," Spud said.

"This isn't a time to be calm!" Cody exclaimed.

"3 minutes, campers," Chris spoke.

Noah looked up from his thoughts and saw the Jumpluffs arguing.

"Guys. We have a chance. We need to get water," Noah spoke.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"Look at the Jumpluffs." Owen looked at the Jumpluffs, who's tub had no water.

"We've already built everything and put in some water. We can do this!" Emma spoke.

The Snovers lined up and grabbed a bucket. They began to pass the bucket in the same style the Jumpluffs got water.

"Time!" Chris yelled.

Chris walked over to examine the tubs.

"Ok. The Unovan Unfezants get first place, obviously." The Unfezants cheered.

"The Kalosian Klefkis get second and the Galarian Gossifleurs get third." The two teams sighed in relief.

"Fourth place goes to the Mudbrays and fifth is the Kabutos." Chris announced. "Our final three teams are the Snovers, Huntails, and Jumpluffs." Chris thought for a moment. "Sixth place goes to the Huntails."

"Snovers, Jumpluffs. Let's talk. The Snovers tub has actually been finished, though it is very sloppy and looks like it will collapse at any second. The Jumpluffs finished the tub but didn't have any water." Chris thought for a minute. "The team that gets seventh place is… the Snovers! Jumpluffs, I'll see you at elimination. Also, the Unfezants get to have a wicked party tonight! I'll see you guys later." Chris walked off.

The Snovers cheered. Most of the Jumpluffs glared at Spud.

"What?" Spud asked.

"We lost! Because of you!" Cody exclaimed.

"It's just a game," Spud replied.

"A game that costs a million dollars." Cody stormed off in annoyance.

_*Confessional*_

**Cody: "I've had a terrible day. First, I lost my chance at a relationship with Zoey. Second, we lost the challenge. I don't know if I want to vote for Sierra or Spud." Cody groaned. "I'm going with Spud because at least Sierra didn't mean to break my chances with Zoey."**

**Spud: "I'm not really sure why everyone is so mad at me. I'm voting off Cody because he wasn't chill at all."**

_*Confessional End*_

"Johtoic Jumpluffs. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. There are seven marshmallows and seven PokePuffs. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and one of the Pokemon will not receive a PokePuff. The following people did not get any votes.

Devin

Izzy

Carrie

Mike

Sierra

And Rock.

Cody, Spud, you two are the bottom two. Spud, you messed up your team big time, with keeping the wooden piece for the tub. Cody… I got nothing. Which is why Cody is safe." Cody walked up to Chris and grabbed his marshmallow and PokePuff. "Spud, you've been eliminated. Go to the Boat of Losers."

Spud stepped on the bus with his Loudred. The boat sped off to an unknown destination.

"What will Cody do to get Zoey's love back? Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Carrie: Spud**

**Cody: Spud**

**Devin: Spud**

**Izzy: Spud**

**Mike: Spud**

**Rock: Cody**

**Sierra: Spud**

**Spud: Cody**

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**64\. Leonard**

**63\. Anne Maria**

**62\. Sadie**

**61\. Spud**

* * *

**That's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is welcome. Peace!**


	6. Phobia Factor

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island. I never have much to say here. So kick back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers made one giant leap for mankind. *Owen making a huge splash* The teams had to jump off a one thousand foot cliff. They had to wheel some mysterious crates back to their cabins, which turned out to be parts for a hot tub. The Unfezants, with B's help, were able to get first place, while the Jumpluffs got last. The team sent home Spud, for being lazy. What will happen today? Find out right now. This is Total… Drama… Island!"

_*intro plays*_

* * *

All of the contestants except the Unovan Unfezants were sitting around the campfire on wooden stumps, talking to each other.

DJ walked towards the campground, holding green jelly with what looked like a Wurmple inside of it.

The boy walked over to Courtney, who was talking to Brick. "You want some?"

Courtney gasped and looked at what was in DJ's hand. She then gasped again and accidentally knocked the plate out of DJ's hand.

Most of the other contestants looked at Courtney. The C.I.T. blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry," Courtney apologized.

Scott walked over to where the jelly had fallen on the ground. He picked up the Wurmple.

"I haven't had a gummy Wurmple in a long time." Scott threw the gummy into his mouth and ate it.

Carrie looked at Scott and threw up behind her stump. Her Budew looked at the girl in concern.

Carrie looked back up at the other contestants. "Sorry. I just get really squeamish when someone eats a gummy Wurmple."

"Oh yea. I totally get that. I'm afraid of chickens." Everybody looked at Tyler.

"That's not what I m-" Carrie was cut off by Lindsay.

"I'm tooootally afraid of bad hair days."

"Yea. I am too," Katie spoke in a monotonous voice.

_*Confessional*_

**Gwen: "And, right there, people began to talk about their worst fears. Rock said…"**

"_I'm definitely afraid of classical music."_

"**And Kitty said…"**

"_Ledybas just freak me out."_

"**Even BRICK had one. Though it was pretty childish…"**

"_I'm afraid of the dark."_

_*Confessional End*_

Almost everybody snickered at Brick's fear.

"What a wimp," Jo said.

"I-" Almost everybody laughed at Brick again.

"I'M AFRAID OF THE POLICE. Specifically their hats. THEY DEFY WHAT I DO! EVIL!" Max exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be. They don't want to go after you," Duncan snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I REQUEST AT THIS INSTANCE WHAT YOU ARE AFRAID OF!" Max said.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Duncan replied.

Heather scoffed. "Yea right. Everybody has a fear. Even I do!"

"And it's fat people," Gwen spoke. Most of the group snickered.

"I'm telling you. I'm not afraid of anything," Duncan said.

"I know you are," Gwen said.

"Pfft. As if," Duncan scoffed.

"And I know what it is," Gwen replied.

"How do you know?" Duncan questioned.

"Duncan. We've been friends since we were four! Of course I would know," Gwen answered. "Either I say it or you say it."

Duncan groaned. "Fine." Everybody looked at Duncan. Quickly, he spoke. "Celine Dion music store standees."

"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that. Can you say it again?" Cody chuckled.

"Shut up, you dweeb," Duncan said.

"Jeez. Ok," Cody replied.

"Well. I think I'm going to get sleep. Got to be able to get my energy pumping in the morning," Jo spoke. She walked back to the Kabutos' cabin with her Sneasel by her side.

"Yea. What she said." Brick and his Sudowoodo ran back to the cabin.

Everyone began to get up and walk back to their respective cabins. Zoey looked over at the Unfezants, who were sitting in the hot tub, chatting with each other, except B, who just sat there. Zoey sighed.

_*Confessional*_

**Zoey: "Today hasn't been that good. Cody is just here to get any girl he can, and we almost had to vote someone off. Again." Zoey sighed again. She got up and walked out of the confessional booth.**

_*Confessional End*_

* * *

Cody was laying in his bed, sleeping. His eyes began to open up. He pushed the covers off of himself and got up from the bunk. He went to his drawer and grabbed a Bakugo t-shirt from _My Hero Academia _and a pair of pants. He slipped on his shoes and walked out to the communal bathrooms. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Walking out of the bathroom, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Cody!"

Cody fell back and saw Sierra standing over him.

"Sierra! Why are you here?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Oh you know. Research." Sierra winked at Cody.

"Oh come on Sierra. Why did you do that?" Cody asked.

"I already told you. Research." Sierra winked at Cody again.

Cody groaned and walked back to the Jumpluffs' cabin.

Cody saw his Sandshrew sitting on his bed, waiting for him. He smiled at his Pokemon.

Cody walked towards his bunk and sat on it. "What's up little buddy?"

His Sandshrew made a cry of some sort of boredom.

"Yea. I kind of am too. I'm kinda bummed out as well," Cody replied to his Pokemon.

The camera turned a little grainy. The screen moved back a little bit, showing Chris sitting in a chair in front of multiple monitors.

* * *

"Oh. So you're bored? How about a challenge!" Chris exclaimed. He grabbed a microphone that was sitting on his desk. "It's challenge time! Meet me at the campfire!"

* * *

Justin walked over to the campfire. Alejandro walked behind him.

"Let's keep this between me and you," Alejandro spoke.

"What do you want?" Justin asked.

"Simple. I want an alliance," Alejandro replied.

"Me and you? In an alliance?" Justin laughed. "Yea. No chance." Justin continued to walk forward. Alejandro glared at Justin, who wasn't looking at him. Alejandro and his Absol walked towards the campfire, once again.

_*Confessional*_

**Alejandro: "I'm not exactly sure what Justin was thinking. It was an opportunity he couldn't shoot down. We would dominate. But if he doesn't want an alliance, then I guess he is going to leave." Alejandro smirked.**

_*Confessional End*_

The last couple people had arrived at the campfire. "Welcome campers." Chris began to speak. "Today's challenge is going to be a little _frightening_."

"What do you mean by 'frightening'?" Courtney asked.

"All will be revealed in a minute. Hey Shawn," Chris said.

"Hm? Yea?" Shawn replied.

"Watch out," Chris snickered.

"What do you mean?" Something tapped Shawn on the shoulder. Turning around, Shawn saw an intern dressed as a zombie.

"AH!" Shawn punched the intern in the face, knocking him out.

"I guess that counts. One point to the Unfezants," Chris spoke. "Before you guys ask any questions, you will be facing your worst fears today!"

"I should've known Chris was eavesdropping on us." Noah snapped his fingers.

"Wait. You were eavesdropping on us? How could you Kyle!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It's a reality show. Of course he's eavesdropping on us," Noah spoke.

"All of this eavesdropping stuff is making me BORED. Let's get this challenge started!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

Chris led the campers to the arts and crafts tent. "Ok. Before we start, I need…" Chris looked at a piece of paper. "Katie, Crimson, Jo, Lindsay, Tom, Jen, Max, Justin, and Taylor." The seven contestants stepped out of the crowd. Chris walked over to Sam and grabbed his GameGuy.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's for the challenge," Chris told him.

Chris walked into the arts and crafts tent and came back holding terrible wigs, a police cap, and a pink bowtie.

"Ok. Katie and Lindsay have to wear these wigs." Chris placed the wigs on the two girls' heads. "And Crimson has to wear this little pink bowtie." Chris fastened the bowtie to her chest. "You have to wear these until I tell you to take them off."

"Yuck," Crimson said with a monotonous voice.

"These are really scratchy." Lindsay scratched at the wig.

"Yea. Do these things have lice in them or something?" Katie asked as she scratched her hair.

"I'm not sure." Chris laughed.

Chris walked back into the tent. He came back out holding two very bad outfits.

"Tom, Jen. Go change," Chris commanded.

Tom walked over to the communal bathrooms, but Jen stayed behind.

"Uh. No way. I am not wearing this," Jen spoke.

"Ok. But you'll lose the team a point," Chris replied.

"I think my team can live without one point," Jen said. And with that, she walked off to her cabin.

Tom came back wearing his new clothes.

"These stripes are NOT good," Tom said.

"I know right. The horizontal stripes make people look so fat," Dakota spoke.

"Oh yea. Totally," Lindsay said.

"Sorry. We don't have time for chit chat," Chris spoke. The host walked back into the arts and crafts tent once again. He came back out wearing a dress.

"Jo!" Chris threw it to the jockette.

"You want me to wear this? Ha! I never back down from a challenge." Jo walked to the communal bathrooms.

"And finally…" Chris came out of the tent with makeup products. "Justin and Taylor. You have to be ugly."

Almost simultaneously, they both said the same word. "NO!"

"Huh? You aren't going to do it? Ok. You two each get nothing. The Unfezants are in the lead right now with one point," Chris announced.

* * *

Chris led the contestants to the next portion of the challenge. "I call these fears "The Pokemon Phobias". The people who are afraid of something related to Pokemon are…" Chris looked at his sheet of paper again. "Zoey, Beth, Carrie, Topher, Tyler, Scarlett, Leshawna, DJ, Cody, Dawn, Izzy, Scott, Kitty, and Bridgette. Also Harold but I'm going to save his fear for later. Let's start with Leshawna, Kitty, Bridgette, Zoey, and DJ."

Chris led the five to some crates, each with a different Pokemon inside. "I would assume you know your fears. All you have to do is touch the Pokemon."

They peered over the crates the Pokemon were in. The Ekans turned its head and looked at DJ. It blinked at the boy.

DJ gasped. "IT BLINKED!"

"Dude. This is the smallest one I could find," Chris said.

Leshawna was the first to finish. "I'm NEVER doing that again." Leshawna walked out.

Zoey examined the Sizzlipede. She was thinking of the best spot to touch it.

_*Confesional*_

**Zoey: "I'm not exactly sure why I'm afraid of Sizzlipedes. It's just something about them just creeps me out."**

_*Confessional End*_

"I'm going to touch it's back," Zoey thought. She moved her finger down to touch the Pokemon. When she did, she quickly moved her finger back up.

"Why is that so hot?" Zoey thought out loud.

The Ledyba gave Kitty puppy eyes. Slowly, she moved her finger to touch it. She touched it and rubbed her finger on the Pokemon. The Pokemon made a cry of happiness.

"That wasn't so bad." Kitty walked away from the crate holding the Ledyba.

Bridgette looked at the Joltik. She moved her leg away from it. Realizing what she was doing, she slapped herself. "Stop it. It's just a little bug." Bridgette tried to encourage herself. She moved her finger up and touched the Pokemon. She rubbed her finger on its back.

"That feels nice," Bridgette thought. She took her finger off and walked away.

"That's a point for the Unfezants, Huntails, Snovers, and Huntails." Chris looked at DJ. "Are you serious?" Chris groaned. "15 more seconds."

DJ moved his finger down and touched the Pokemon. He immediately shot his finger back up.

"That's a point for the Huntails! The Unfezants and Huntails have two points and the Snovers have one," Chris exclaimed.

Chris led the campers to some pens holding a small assortment of Pokemon. "Welcome to the petting zoo. For this challenge we have…" Chris looked at his paper once again.

"He does not have a good memory," Dave whispered to the nearest contestant near him, which was Sky. She chuckled.

Lightning's Shinx saw this. He crept away from Lightning and walked toward the confessional booth.

_*Confessional*_

**Shinx: The Pokemon made an assortment of crys. It sounded angry. Above him, a thought bubble appeared.**

_Shinx's Plan_

_Lightning and Sky sat on the dock and talked to each other. They began to blush and formed love hearts in their eyes. They began to make out. Shinx winked at Sky's Mienfoo and it chuckled. The Pokemon grew affection towards Shinx and walked over to him. She kissed the Pokemon on the cheek._

**Shinx: The Pokemon rambled on until the cameras cut.**

_*Confessional End*_

"Wait. Where's Shinx?!" Lightning exclaimed.

"He's right there." Dawn pointed at the Pokemon.

"Oh. Thanks creepy girl!" Lightning said.

"Dawn, Izzy, Scarlett, Topher, and Tyler," Chris said. "You have to stay in the pen with your Pokemon for five minutes."

The five walked to their respective pin. Dawn's pen had a Milcery on the front, Izzy's had a Houndour, Scarlett's had a Pikachu, Topher's had a Phantump, and Tyler's had a Torchic.

"Just jump over the fence when I say go. GO!" Chris cackled.

Dawn tried to communicate with the Milcery but was having a hard time.

Izzy tried to act as normal as she could (or as crazy as she could) but was clearly sweating.

Scarlett analyzed the Pikachu inside of the pen.

_*Confessional*_

**Scarlett: "I'm not really afraid of that species of Pokemon. They just unnerve me the most. They are quite fascinating when you look into them, though."**

_*Confessional End*_

Topher closed his eyes as hard as he could so he didn't have to see the Phantump.

_*Confessional*_

**Topher: He still had his eyes closed. His Yamper looked at him, confused. "Remember kids, never face your fears." This made Sparky the Yamper even more confused.**

_*Confessional End*_

Tyler sat in a cradle position with a horrified expression on his face.

"Time! Somehow, all of you stayed. So that means that the Unfezants, Huntails, Snovers, and Klefkis all have two points while the Jumpluffs and Mudbrays have one," Chris stated. "Gossifleurs and Kabutos, you should try and get some points."

"We would if you let us," Gwen replied.

"Follow me to the aquarium," Chris spoke. He walked away from the petting zoo, and the campers followed.

"Welcome to the aquarium. The campers facing their fears here are…" Chris looked at his paper again. "Cody and Scott."

Cody looked around and saw a Frillish in a tank. Cody's Sandshrew jumped into his arms. Cody's knees shook. He walked towards the tank holding the Pokemon. Scott did the same thing.

"All you have to do is look at it for 30 seconds. Starting… NOW!"

"I CAN'T! I'M SORRY!" Cody looked away.

"What a sha-wimp!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Hey don't say that. That was rude," Zoey replied. Her eyes went wide.

_*Confessional*_

**Zoey: "I can't believe I said that. Do I really still like Cody?" She groaned in annoyance. "The brain can be a little weird sometimes. You hear that brain?"**

_*Confessional End*_

Cody looked at Zoey and smiled sheepishly. Zoey rubbed her shoulders and looked away from the boy.

"And that's that. Scott gets a point for the Kabutos. Ok. The Kabutos, Jumpluffs, and Mudbrays have one point and the Huntails, Snovers, Unfezants, and Klefkis have two. Now, for the rest of Pokemon fears. We have Beth and Carrie. Beth, you have to cover yourself in Caterpies and Scatterbugs. Carrie, you have to eat a Wurmple." Carrie barfed after hearing those words.

"Sorry. I won't be able to do that." Carrie barfed some more.

_*Confessional*_

**Carrie: "When I was four, my sister dared me to eat a Wurmple and I puked for a full week." Carrie turned around and barfed in the toilet.**

_*Confessional End*_

Beth jumped into a pool of Caterpies and Wurmples. She pulled her head back up and smiled.

"A point for the Huntails. So we have a 1-1-3-2-2-2-1-0. Gossifleurs. Get on it!" Chris exclaimed.

"I would love to, McLame," Duncan replied.

"I'll let you guys rest for about 15 minutes and then we start back up." Chris walked off. The campers either walked to the dining hall or the cabins.

* * *

Harold opened the door to the communal bathrooms and saw Zubats in ninja costumes. Taking out his nunchucks, he flipped them around until he hit himself in the kiwis and fell to the ground.

* * *

_*Confessional*_

**Alejandro: "I think it's time I show my worth as a competitor to Chris and the world. But who should I start with? I wonder." Alejandro pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Oh. What's this?" He revealed the piece of paper to say one name. Tammy. "Jo, Brick, and Scott all seem to be pretty strong competitors. There is no way Jo would fall for me. So I have to reduce their numbers. And I'm starting with Tammy."**

_*Confessional End*_

Alejandro walked up to Tammy.

"Hello, _chica_." Alejandro spoke.

"He-" Tammy looked at Alejandro. She blushed. "Hi Alejandro."

"So, I was thinking-" Alejandro was cut off.

"I'll do whatever you say," Tammy replied.

Jo, who had been listening to the conversation because she was in front of the two, perked up her eyebrow.

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to jump from the heights. You could get seriously hurt. And I wouldn't want to see that happen to you.," Alejandro said.

"Ok," Tammy replied.

"And I don't think your team would want to vote off such beauty. Now, I must go." Alejandro walked to the cabins.

_*Confessional*_

**Alejandro: "She really needs some mouthwash. Did I also do that behind Jo on purpose? Yes. Yes I did."**

_*Confessional End*_

* * *

"My head hurts." Sam looked around the Snovers' cabin. The room turned into 8-bit. "Woah. Hehe."

* * *

"Time's up, campers!" Chris announced through the loud speaker. "Report to the beach."

The campers arrived at the beach. Tammy looked at Alejandro, who winked at her.

"Ok. First off, if you're still wearing the weird clothes still, you can go change." Chris looked at the crowd. "Tom, Jo, Crimson, Lindsay, Sam, and Katie. That's a point for the Kabutos, Huntails, Snovers, and Gossifleurs and two points for the Klefkis."

"Finally." Crimson threw the tie into the lake.

"THE GOOD CAN FINALLY GO!" Max threw the cap onto the ground and stomped on it with his feet.

"Wait. Where's Sam?" Emma asked.

Chris groaned. "Chef. Go get him."

* * *

Sam sat in the Snovers' cabin, entranced with the pixelated world. Chef busted down the door and looked at Sam.

"The hell?" Chef whispered.

"Oh no! An enemy!" Sam charged at Chef but was grabbed by Chef. He was hauled back to the beach.

* * *

"Yeesh. Where was he?" Chris asked.

"In the cabins. He tried to fight me." Chef dropped him to the ground.

Sam snapped back to reality. "Ow." Chris threw Sam his GameGuy.

"Here's your game thing." Sam stood up.

"He. Thanks." Sam began to play on the gaming device.

"Anyways, the next fears will be sports related! Noah and Lightning! Noah's will be first and Lightning's will be second, which will lead into Rock's."

"Oh, wonderful," Noah spoke dryly.

"Just get us a point. That's all you need to do," Emma said.

"I'll try." Noah looked at Emma. "Just so you know, I have a note saying I don't have to do this stuff from my mom" **(1)**. Noah stepped out of the crowd. "What are you going to make me do?"

"Simple. We're gonna play a simple game of baseball. Tyler is going to be the pitcher and Jo, Brick, and Eva are going to be the fielders. Geoff is going to be the umpire. All you have to do is make a homerun," Chris explained.

Chef placed four mats on the ground. "Those are the bases."

Noah walked up to the base. Chef threw him a bat. Noah grabbed the bat from off the ground.

Tyler threw the ball, but Geoff caught it.

"STRIKE!" Chris exclaimed.

Geoff threw the ball back to Tyler. The jock pitched the ball. Noah hit the ball with his bat, but it only moved about five inches before falling to the ground. Noah slowly ran to first base.

Tyler ran to grab the ball but tripped and fell to the ground. He acted dazed.

_*Confessional*_

**Tyler: "Yea. I faked all of that. So what? It helped us get a point."**

_*Confessional End*_

Noah stepped on first base. He took a breath before running to second base.

"Tyler, get up!" Jo exclaimed.

Noah stepped on second base and began to run to third.

"Dude! What are you doing?!" Geoff exclaimed at Tyler.

"Huh? What?" Tyler stood up, but Noah had already made it to the last base.

"And Noah scores a point for the Snovers!" Chris exclaimed.

Eva groaned and stomped over to Tyler. She grabbed his broken arm.

"Listen to me, you piece of crap. Ever do that again and you're dead." Eva dropped the jock to the ground and walked off.

Chris laughed. "Lightning! Here's some headphones." Chris handed Lightning wireless headphones.

"What are these for?" Lightning asked.

"You'll see." Chris pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it. Four words could be heard in the headphones. "You lost the game."

"AAA! AAA! AAA!" Lightning threw the headphones to the ground and stomped on them.

"Dude. I was going to use those." Chris groaned. "You don't get a point."

"SHA- WHAT?!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Yea. You failed the challenge," Chris replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lightning yelled.

"Yeesh. Ok." Chris threw another pair of headphones to Rock. "Don't do what Lightning did. Those are mine, and they're worth a pretty penny."

"Ok. It's chill. You gonna play classical music?" Rock asked.

"Yep." Chris pressed another button on the remote control. The headphones began to play _Symphony No. 5_. Rock tapped his foot on the ground.

"This isn't as bad as I remember." He continued to tap his foot.

"Ok. That's enough. You get a point for the Jumpluffs." Chris took the headphones off of Rock's head.

"Hey! I was jamming out!" Rock exclaimed.

"Don't care. These are mine," Chris said.

"Ugh. This is so boring. I'm calling the paparazzi." Dakota texted something on her phone. Nobody showed up. "Where is everyone?" Dakota stood in silence. "No no no no NO!" Dakota stomped over to Chris. "What did you do?!" Dakota interrogated.

"I just cut them off from coming here today. No fame for you." Dakota fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Dakota cried out.

"This is going nowhere. You don't get a point." Chris crossed his arms. "While we're here, I have a few more fears. I need someone to go with Gwen and the rest of you will come with me."

Trent raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

"Ok." He handed Trent a piece of paper and two walkie talkies and walked off.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

Trent looked at the paper and read the contents.

_Walk 50 feet away from the way I went. You will find a glass box and a timer. Gwen has to be buried in it for 5 minutes._

Gwen groaned. "I knew it was going to come eventually." Gwen looked behind Trent. "I see the glass box." Trent looked at it. It was big enough for Gwen to fit in it. "Let's get this over with.

Trent and Gwen had arrived at the glass box. A shovel was on the ground. A timer sat on the sand as well.

"So we have to dig up the sand." Trent began to dig out the sand to where the glass box could fit.

He placed the box in the hole. Trent opened the door and let Gwen in.

"Promise me you'll be here," Gwen said.

"Promise." Trent began to put the sand back in place.

Trent stood on the sand, talking to Gwen in the walkie talkie. A hand tapped on his shoulders. He looked behind himself to see a mime. Trent screamed. The musician ran away and dropped his walkie talkie. Doug the Rockruff followed him.

"Trent? Trent?!" Gwen's voice came through the walkie talkie.

* * *

"Ok, campers. We have two fears coming up. Jasmine and Dave!"

"Oh, wonderful," Dave said.

An intern poured trash on Dave.

"What the? EW!" Dave ran off the beach and to the communal washrooms. He quickly took a shower and came back.

"Much better," Dave spoke.

"And that's not a point for the Huntails. Jasmine, you're up." The same intern wheeled in another glass box. "You have to stay in here for five minutes."

Jasmine groaned. "It's ok. It's just a small, confined, glass box." She stepped inside and Chris closed the door.

* * *

Trent arrived at the dock. He looked behind himself and saw the mime running towards him. An idea popped into the boy's head. He jumped into the water. The mime skidded to a halt.

"HA! You can't get me here! Your makeup will wash off!" The mime took on a defeated expression and walked off.

Trent got out of the water. He patted his Pokemon on the head. "Sorry, Gwen, I didn't expect that." Nobody responded. Trent looked around and didn't see Gwen. Realization dawned on him. "Crap!"

Trent ran back to where Gwen was buried. Gwen's Gothorita looked at Gwen. It looked like she had tried to dig Gwen up but had failed.

After Trent had dug Gwen up, he opened up the door. Gwen threw her walkie talkie at Trent.

* * *

"And time!" Chris opened up the glass door. Jasmine fell out of it.

"Thank you."

"That means the Huntails get a point!"

Trent and Gwen walked up to Chris.

"Why hello, Gwen and Trent. I take it that you guys completed your dares?" Chris asked.

"Yes, yes we did." Gwen glared at Trent.

"Good! A point for the Unfezants and Gossifleurs!" Chris stated.

"You're just gonna believe them? Like that?" Heather asked, annoyed.

"Yes. Also I already knew they did them. Chef told me," Chris told Heather.

Heather groaned in annoyance.

"Most of the fears left will be held at the theater stage!" Chris announced. Chris led the campers to the stage.

* * *

While the contestants walked to the theater, someone pulled Cody into a nearby bush.

"Woah!" Cody fell to the ground to see Leonard. "Leonard? What are you doing here?"

"Chris 'hired' me as an intern. He wanted me to take you away from the group for Sierra's fear," Leonard explained. Cody looked confused. "Just follow me to your cabin."

* * *

"Welcome to the show!" Nobody laughed at Chris' joke except Topher. "You kids don't understand good comedy. Anyways, Heather is up first."

"Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with." Heather walked on stage. A sumo wrestler came from behind the stage and stood before Heather.

"FIGHT!" Heather ducked onto the ground in fetal position. The sumo wrestler ran towards the girl but tripped over her and fell off the stage.

"Erm. I guess that counts. A point for the Mudbrays."

"Good." Heather walked off the stage.

"Next up, Sugar. Ella, can you go on stage as well?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Ella skipped onto stage. Sugar followed behind Ella, glaring at her.

_*Confessional*_

**Sugar: "That Ella gets on my nerves. And I don't like people getting on my nerves."**

_*Confessional*_

"The winner… of the Wawanakwa Pageant… is… Ella!" Chris exclaimed. Flowers were thrown to Ella on stage. Ella gasped in happiness.

"Oh thank you. Thank you!" Ella thanked the audience.

Sugar gasped. "Get over here. I won the pageant. I did!" Sugar dashed over to Ella. She tackled the girl to the ground and began to beat her up. Sugar had knocked Ella unconscious. She grabbed the flowers off of the ground. "Oh thank you for the flowers!"

"That is not a point." Chris marked something off on a sheet of paper.

"What? I obviously got that." Sugar put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you didn't face your fear of losing a pageant. You beat up the winner and tried to act like you won. Soooo no."

Sugar crossed her arms. "Fine. I don't need some dumb point." Sugar walked off stage.

"Is someone gonna help her?" Jasmine pointed at Ella.

"Oh yea. CHEF!" Chef wheeled in a stretcher and carried Ella to the medical tent. "Hmmm. Let's do-"

"WHERE'S CODY?!" Sierra exclaimed.

Chris looked around. "I'm not sure." He winked at the camera.

"CODY?" She looked under the bleachers. "COOOOOOODYYYYY!" Sierra ran off.

"I did not expect that." Chris looked at the campers.

"Anyways… let's do Duncan." The delinquent walked on stage.

"What?" Duncan looked at Chris. Duncan turned his head to look at the stage again. Standing in front of him, was a Celine Dion music store standee.

"All you have to do is hug it," Chris said.

"Oh come on! It's just cardboard!" Gwen exclaimed from the audience.

Duncan ran towards the standee and hugged it.

"Thank god," Gwen spoke.

"Ok! Duncan gets a point." Chris wiped a tear from his face. "Also, I have been informed Ella won't be able to complete her fear due to her 'injuries'. So, the Gossifleurs can only have a maximum of six points."

"Six?" Sky asked.

"Oh yea. I forgot to tell you that Harold failed his fear." Chris laughed. "I want Ezekiel on stage. Eva needs to go up as well." The two walked on stage.

"Ok. So, Ezekiel's fear is Eva. Eva, what I want you to do is pick up Ezekiel and drop him on the stage. If he doesn't squirm in your hands, he gets a point."

Eva looked at Ezekiel and grinned. "Not again, eh!" Eva picked Ezekiel up off the ground and waited for five seconds. She dropped him on the ground.

"A point for Ezekiel."

Ezekiel walked off stage, but Chris stopped Eva.

"Actually, you're next." Eva walked back to the middle of the stage, mumbling.

"Ok. So, here's the thing. You said you didn't have a fear, so I looked into you some more," Chris began.

"You WHAT?!" Eva exclaimed.

"I couldn't find anything for you, actually. So, your team gets a free point." Eva walked off the stage.

"Next up, Alejandro!" Alejandro walked onto the stage.

"What do you have for me?" Alejandro asked.

"Simple." Chef brought out the Celine Dion standee again. "You said that your fear was losing your honor. So, you have to punch her in the face." Chris rubbed his hands together.

"_Que_? I can't do that!" Alejandro walked off stage.

"It's cardboard! Just punch her in the face!" Heather exclaimed.

"A Burromeuto can never lose their honor." Alejandro sat down.

"That is not a point. Let's do B." B walked on stage and stared at the microphone. "Public speaking. You gonna do it?" B struggled to open his mouth. The audience gasped. He opened his mouth, then shook his head. He walked off stage.

"Tough luck, Unfezants."

"I'M BACK!" Sierra came back to the stage, carrying Cody.

"Yea, that's cool and all, but you failed your fear. So Sierra does not get a point." He crossed something off his paper.

"I don't care because I found my Codykins," Sierra chuckled.

"Sky! You're up!" Sky walked on stage. Chef came out holding a gallon jug of mineral water.

"Chug it." Sky looked at the bottle and opened the cap. She took a sip. Then another. Then another.

"This is boring. 15 SECONDS!" Chris cackled.

Sky lifted the bottle up and began to chug it down. With four seconds to spare, she finished drinking the water. Her stomach had become bloated.

Sky's cheeks swelled. Chris ducked behind his desk.

Sky burped. Loudly. It knocked Pachurisus off of trees and flew the feathers off Pidgeys.

"Excuse me," Sky blushed. She scrambled off stage and ran back to her cabin. Her Mienfoo ran after her.

"Well… let's do Devin and Ryan." The two guys walked on stage. Chef brought two more cardboard cutouts to the stage. One of them was of Stephanie and the other was of a brunette with long hair and white skin. "'Break up' with your girlfriends."

"_Well, it isn't real_," Ryan thought. "Stephanie, I'm sorry, but things haven't been working out. We are over." Ryan walked off stage.

"A point for the Mudbrays!" Chris exclaimed.

Devin shed a tear. "Sh- Shelley, *sniff* I d- don't know h- how to t- tell you this, *sniff* b- but I'm b- breaking up with you." Devin began to cry.

He walked off stage, still crying.

"Well, that's a point for the Jumpluffs. Let's do Chet and Lorenzo," Chris spoke. The two stepbrothers walked on stage.

Chef wheeled out a TV. A PS3 was connected to it.

"Chet, let Lorenzo beat you in a round of Marvel vs. Capcom. The same goes for Lorenzo. By the way, so you don't argue about who goes first, Chet does."

Chet grabbed one controller and Lorenzo grabbed the other. Lorenzo was player one and Chet was player two.

"Hey! I want to-" Chris cut the two off.

"I have a show to run. Lorenzo is player one. Ok?" Chris crossed his arms.

The two boys picked their characters. Lorenzo stood still while Chet beat his character, Deadpool.

"Ok. Lorenzo gets a point."

The second round started, and Chet did the same. Lorenzo KO'd Chet's character, The Hulk.

"Well. I did not expect that. Chet also gets a point." The two stepbrothers walked off stage.

"I still hate you," Lorenzo said.

"I do too," Chet replied.

"Let's do Ennui, then Stephanie." Ennui walked on stage, holding his Zorua. "Show emotion."

Ennui smiled for about three seconds then stopped.

"I should've made some better rules. Ok. Ennui gets a point." Ennui walked off stage. Stephanie got on the stage. Chef wheeled out a pot of beans.

"Eat three spoonfuls of beans." Stephanie put one spoon of beans in her mouth, with hesitation, then spit it out.

"Yea. No way." Stephanie walked off stage.

"Let's do… Emma. Lindsay, may you come on stage?" Chris asked.

"Ok, Chip!" Lindsay spoke. Emma got up before Chris stopped her.

"You actually don't have to go up, Emma. You have to sit down and relax and when she's done, clap for her." Chris said.

"Oh." Emma sat back down.

"Lindsay, can you explain the American Revolution?" Chris inquired.

"Oh. Of course. So it all started when the Spanish…" Lindsay continued for five more minutes until she ended.

Emma cringed and slowly clapped.

"That's a point for the Snovers." Lindsay walked off the stage and sat down. "Let's do Brody."

Brody walked on stage. "Chef is going to prick your finger. You have to look at the blood for five seconds." Chef came on stage and pricked his finger. When Brody saw the blood, he gasped and passed out.

"Erm. That isn't a point. CHEF! Bring him to the medical tent." Chef picked Brody up.

"I hate this job," Chef mumbled.

"Amy and Samey!" The twins walked on stage.

Sammy walked further away than Amy did. Cardboard cutouts sprang up all around her.

Amy gasped. "No!"

Sammy looked around herself and saw a clown. She gasped and punched it in the face.

Amy stormed over to Sammy. She threw her out of the crowd and got in the middle. "Look at me! I'm so much better looking than Samey."

Sammy looked at Amy and walked off stage.

"That's a point for Samey but not one for Amy," Chris spoke.

"What? Why didn't I get a point?" Amy asked.

"Because you didn't face your fear of Samey being more popular than you," Chris explained. "We have two more! Geoff and Mike."

"Wait! Before we start, may I please use the restroom?" Brick asked.

"Oh yea sure. Whatever," Chris said.

"Thank you!" Brick ran to the washrooms.

Brick opened the door to the communal bathrooms and saw pitch black. The boy screamed and ran back to the stage.

"Brick. You failed to score your team a point," Chris spoke.

"That was a challenge?!" Brick exclaimed.

"I didn't mean for it to be… but yes, I was saving it for later," Chris replied.

Geoff walked on stage.

"Heh heh, this'll be fun." He pulled out a remote device and pressed a button on it. A cloud formed above Geoff's head and it began to hail.

Geoff screamed and covered his hat with his hands.

Chris laughed and shut the device off. "That was hilarious! You get a point for the Mudbrays. Mike. You're up.

Geoff walked off the stage and Mike walked on stage, followed by his Castform.

"Buddy, I think you should go sit back down." Mike's Castform went to Mike's seat.

Chris, who hadn't put away his device, pressed a different button on it. The ground began to shake and objects began to fall from the stage.

"I- I don't know if I can do this!" Mike gasped. "But Svetlana can!" Svetlana moved gracefully around the stage, dodging the falling objects.

"Ok. That's enough." Chris shut off the device again.

"Thank you, thank you." Svetlana bowed to the crowd. She walked back to the crowd and sat down with Castform.

"Uh, Mike?" Noah looked at Svetlana. Svetlana gasped.

"Yea?" Mike asked, sweating.

"Are you ok?" Noah asked.

"Oh yea. I'm fine." Mike tried to act cool.

"Ok, campers. We only have a few more things to do. Courtney, Owen, and Tammy. We're going to start with Owen."

A plane landed near Chris and the campers. "Owen. Get in."

Chris allowed Owen to get in the plane. Chris got in after.

* * *

The plane circled the island. Owen sat in a cradle position the whole time.

The plane landed and Chris stepped out. Owen got up and slowly walked out. Beary hung onto his head.

"That's a point for the Snovers. Tammy and Courtney are the last two. Follow me." The campers followed Chris to the final destination.

A tall diving board was stationed over a pool filled with green jelly.

"I didn't say my fear. How did you know?" Courtney asked.

"Well, you kinda hit away the green jelly plate DJ was holding, so I assumed it was that," Chris explained.

Courtney groaned.

"First, I want Tammy to climb the diving board and jump into the green jelly," Chris spoke.

"No thank you," Tammy replied.

"Oh. Ummm. Well, Courtney. If you get in the green jelly, you can triple your team's points and get 15 for your team," Chris explained.

"WHAT?! That's not fair!" Gwen exclaimed.

"My game, my rules." Chris smirked.

Gwen groaned.

Courtney touched her finger in the jelly. She quickly took it out. "Ew." Courtney took a deep breath. "You can do this. It's just a pool of slimy… gross… green… jelly." Courtney took another breath. She put her foot in and… she took it out. "I can't do it! I'm sorry!"

"With that, coming in first place are the Sinnohin Snovers. In second place is a tie between the Galarian Gossifleurs and Hoennian Huntails. Coming in third are the Unovan Unfezants and Kalosian Klefkis. In fourth place are the Johtoic Jumpluffs and Alolan Mudbrays. And, with three points, coming in last place, are the Kantonian Kabutos. I will be seeing you tonight at elimination."

Courtney ran off to the confessional booth. The rest of the crowd began to disperse.

* * *

Jo walked back to the Kabutos' cabin. She sat down on her bunk. Tammy walked in.

"If you need me, I'll be at the dining hall." Tammy walked out of the cabin.

_*Confessional*_

**Courtney: "I failed my team. I deserve to go home." Courtney's Minccino looked at her trainer with sympathy. "And I won't blame my team if they do." Courtney began to cry.**

_*Confessional End*_

Jo had gathered Brick, Ezekiel, Scott, and Sugar in the Kabutos' cabin.

"Where's Courtney? She needs to hear this," Jo asked.

"I think she went to the confessional booth," Brick replied.

"So, go get her!" Jo exclaimed. Brick ran out of the cabin and came back a few minutes later with a hysterical Courtney.

"What's up with you?" Jo asked.

"I- I f- failed you g- guys today. I d- deserve t- to go h- home," Courtney spoke in between sobs.

"Well, you probably won't be going home because I have some dirt on a certain someone," Jo said.

"R- really? Who?" Courtney asked.

"Tammy. I saw her talking to Alejandro. I think she's conspiring against us, and we need to get her out," Jo explained.

"I, for one, agree with you, Jo," Brick said.

"Yea. I do too," Ezekiel joined in.

"Meh. I don't really care who we vote for," Scott spoke.

"We're gonna take that little lying girl down." Sugar smacked her fist.

"So, it's settled. We vote off Tammy," Jo said.

* * *

"Kabutos, welcome back. There are six marshmallows and six PokePuffs on my platter but seven people and Pokemon. When I call your name, come grab your marshmallow and PokePuff.

Brick

Sugar

Jo

Scott

Ezekiel.

Courtney, Tammy, this is the final marshmallow. Courtney, you failed your team in the challenge and ultimately sealed your team's fate as today's losers. Tammy, your team knew about you talking with Alejandro."

"Wait, they did?" Tammy asked.

"Tonight, the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Courtney." Courtney sighed in relief and grabbed her marshmallow. She grabbed the PokePuff and handed it to her Minccino.

"Tammy, you've been voted off. The Dock of Shame is that way." Chris pointed to the beach.

"But- but Alejandro said you guys wouldn't vote me off," Tammy stammered.

"We're not Alejandro and I'm pretty sure he isn't psychic," Jo said.

Tammy's shoulders slumped. She walked to the cabin and packed her belongings. She grabbed her ocarina and walked to the Boat of Losers.

"Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Courtney: Tammy**

**Sugar: Tammy**

**Jo: Tammy**

**Ezekiel: Tammy**

**Brick: Tammy**

**Scott: Tammy**

**Tammy: Courtney**

* * *

**Elimination Order:**

**64\. Leonard**

**63\. Anne Maria**

**62\. Sadie**

**61\. Spud**

**60\. Tammy**

* * *

**And that's that. Thank you for reading this chapter. Feedback is welcome. Peace!**


	7. Truth or Enraged Torchic

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! Once again, nothing to say. So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island, it was very frightening. For the contestants. Each camper had to face their own fears. Some were able to conquer their fears, while others were not as lucky. Tammy was tricked by Alejandro into not doing her fear and Courtney failed to gain triple points for her team, causing their second loss. Jo told her team about her seeing Tammy and Alejandro talking to each other, and they voted Tammy off for "conspiring against the team". What will happen next? Find out right now. This is Total… Drama… Island!"

_*intro plays*_

Shawn was perched on the ceiling. He looked in his view from where he was crouching. Scanning the area, he moved his head around the building. He met eyes with Izzy, who was looking directly at him. He jumped back and fell on the ceiling.

"Hey! Can you not?" Leshawna's voice came from the cabin.

"Sorry!" Shawn chuckled. He turned his attention to Izzy.

"Hi Shawn!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hi Izzy," Shawn replied.

"You're telling me the crazy girl is on our roof?" Leshawna asked.

"This is my vantage point! If you don't want to hear us, then go somewhere else!" Shawn yelled.

Leshawna groaned but didn't leave the cabin.

"So… whatcha doing up here?" Izzy asked.

"I'm watching out for zombies. You'll never know when they will come," Shawn replied.

"Zombies? Sounds cool!" Izzy replied.

"Cool? Zombies are not cool. They eat your brains!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yea whatever. It just sounds cool!" Izzy persisted.

"I guess it is kind of cool," Shawn chuckled.

"Can you teach me your ways!?" Izzy asked.

"My ways?" Shawn was confused.

"How you fight zombies! Duh!" Izzy spoke.

"O- oh yea! I can teach you!" Shawn replied.

_*Confessional*_

**Shawn: "Finally! I have a chance to talk to Izzy!"**

_*Confessional End*_

Izzy's Grookey clapped in some sort of happiness.

"You see? Boop is happy that you're helping us!" Izzy spoke.

Shawn chuckled. "I'll tell you when I have time."

"Ok! Cool!" Izzy jumped off of the Unfezants' cabin and ran to the dining hall.

"Is this what love feels like?" Shawn asked himself.

"You wanna date that crazy girl?" Leshawna asked from the cabin.

"I thought you left!" Shawn exclaimed.

Noah walked over to the dining hall. He opened the door and saw Izzy and Boop the Grookey wolfing down some gruel and Brick and Jo arm wrestling. Their respective Pokemon cheered them on.

"Yeesh. I'm early." Noah shrugged and grabbed a tray. Chef slapped some food on the tray and Noah sat down at an empty table. His Taillow pecked at the food before making a disgusted face. Noah pulled out a couple berries from his pocket and gave them to his Pokemon.

Noah sighed and opened up a book he had been carrying. He read the book. He was irritated about Izzy and her Grookey, who were making a mess, but he didn't really mind that much.

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked. Noah looked up and saw Emma.

"No," Noah replied dryly. Emma sat done across from him.

Noah closed his book. He looked at his gruel and pushed it away from him.

"So. What are you reading?" Emma asked.

"Ready Player One," Noah replied.

"You've read that at least five times," Emma spoke.

"And it's still good," Noah said. Emma chuckled.

"Wonder what today's challenge is going to be," Emma said.

"I don't want to think about what Chris is going to make us do," Noah replied. He went back to reading his book.

More people began piling into the dining hall. Most of them sat down and didn't eat their food, so they just sat and waited for something to happen.

Owen sat down where Noah, Emma, and some other people who joined later were sitting. He looked at Noah's gruel.

"You gonna eat that?" Owen asked.

"Go ahead. I would rather do anything than eat that stuff." Noah pushed the tray to Owen, who wolfed the gruel down in seconds. After eating most of it, he gave the rest to Beary the Teddiursa.

"Maybe there's one thing," Noah spoke.

Chris walked into the dining hall. "Hello, campers!"

"I can't wait for ANOTHER challenge," Gwen spoke sarcastically. Her Gothorita rolled her eyes.

"Yes indeed. I think it will be splendid!" Ella spoke.

"Whatcha got in store for us today? Whatever it is, I know it will be amazing!" Topher spoke. Sparky the Yamper barked.

"It will be amazing. For me! Ha! Anyways, today's challenge is quite simple. We will be exposing some of your secrets!" Chris exclaimed.

Mike tensed up at this.

"Follow me to where the challenge will be." Chris walked out of the dining hall. The campers reluctantly stood up and walked towards Chris.

* * *

The campers sat down on bleachers that had a decal of their team's mascot on it. Chef walked by and gave people a collar to wear.

"By the way, if you don't wear the collar, your team will be up for elimination." The people who hadn't put the collar on already put it on quickly.

"Ok! The rules are pretty simple. I will say a camper's deepest, darkest secret. The buttons in front of you will be used to answer your question. If the camper with the secret comes forward, their team will receive a point. If someone on another team buzzes in and says the correct camper, they will get a point and the team with the secret will get shocked by the collar. If a camper buzzes in and gets the answer wrong, the team who buzzed in will get shocked and will lose a point unless the said team has no points. If no one buzzes in after ten seconds, everybody gets shocked! Haha!" Chris explained. "Also, one more thing."

Chef was carrying a crate with a Torchic inside. He lifted open the gate and the Torchic walked out. "This." Chris pointed at the Torchic. "is Torchy, the Pokemon detective with anger management issues. She seeks the truth, and nothing but the truth! She can detect whether something is true or false. So don't try to pull a fast one on us! Ok?" Some of the campers nodded their heads while the rest just did nothing.

"Tor- Tor- Tor-... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tyler screamed.

"I see that last challenge didn't work for some of you," Chris said. "Anyways, we'll start small, but then we will climb the ladder of drama! If you get what I mean. Ok! First secret. This person babysits on the side."

Max buzzed in. "What kind of villain would I be if I have to keep a secret like that?" Max crossed his arms.

Torchy nodded. "Correct! One point to the Klefkis! Next one. This person missed a day of school because they slept in," Chris spoke.

Courtney was sweating and slowly moved her hand up, but someone else buzzed in before her.

"It's Courtney!" Sierra exclaimed. Courtney's Mincciono glared at Sierra.

Torchy just stood there. "Correct! That's a point for the Jumpluffs! Which means the score is tied with the Jumpluffs and Klefkis! Third secret! Maybe this time we can see some action! When exposed to humidity, their hair poof ups," Chris said.

Leshawna buzzed in. "Fine. It's me."

Torchy groaned. "I'll take that as being correct! It's a three way tie between the Jumpluffs, Klefkis, and Unfezants! Next up is this juicy one. This person has a secret pink poodle doll." The campers stayed silent.

"Welp. You know what to do, Torchy." The Pokemon touched a button on a remote on the ground and the campers were electrocuted. "Haha! That was awesome! Anyways, our fifth secret: their real name is Beverly," Chris spoke.

"Beverly? That's not embarrassing. Just say it!" Shawn spoke.

Sierra buzzed in once again. "It's B!"

Torchy yawned. "Correct! The Jumpluffs lead with two points! Who farted on their one and only date?" Chris asked.

Sam buzzed in. "How did you know that?"

Chris and Torchy laughed at Sam. "Correct! The Jumpluffs are still in the lead. They wet themself on the first _and _last day of school."

Sierra immediately buzzed in. "It's obviously Brick."

Torchy tried to cross her arms, but realized she didn't have arms. "Correct! The Jumpluffs have three points!"

"H- how did you know that? I've never told anybody that!" Brick exclaimed.

"Never question Sierra. You'll just become even more confused," Cody told Brick.

"Anyways, who made friends with a Pidgey?" Chris asked.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and Beth saw it. The girl buzzed in. "It was Duncan!"

Torchy nodded. "Correct. The Jumpluffs still lead, though."

"It was a one time thing." Duncan's Scrafty rolled his eyes.

"This person accidentally injured their pet Buneary."

No one said anything. DJ reluctantly buzzed in. "It was me. I'm sorry." DJ sobbed.

Torchy fell asleep. "Correct! The Jumpluffs have four points now! Sticking with injuries, who accidentally caused someone to fall and break their arm?"

Emma leaned to Kitty. "Just do it!" She whispered. Taylor saw this and buzzed in. "Emma."

Torchy pressed the remote and the Klefkis were electrocuted.

"How?! I saw her talking to the other girl about it!" Taylor asked.

"Did you take into account that maybe Kitty was the one who did it?" Chris asked. Taylor crossed her arms and glared at Chris.

"The Klefkis lost their only point and the Jumpluffs are still leading with four. This one is like a riddle. The attention receiver is what this attention seeker wants. This'll be a fun one."

Sammy buzzed in. "I- is it Amy?"

"Why would you say that?! You just made us lose a point!" Amy exclaimed to her sister.

Chris looked at the rules really fast. "Technically, I never said that a teammate could buzz in for the person who has the secret. And also, Samey was…" Torchy did nothing. "Correct. So, I say that the Snovers get a point! The Jumpluffs still lead. Ok. Who lost a gym battle because their Pokemon was weak against the gym leader's Pokemon?"

Cody buzzed in. "I only did it to not impress Sierra."

"Haha! Funny joke, Codykins!" Sierra exclaimed. Sierra's Aipom chuckled.

Torchy pecked at the ground. "Correct! That means that the Jumpluffs have five points! This person lost the big game for their team because they tripped!"

No one buzzed in. Instead, Lightning's Shinx buzzed in and pointed at Lightning.

"Sha what?!" Lightning exclaimed.

Torchy slept. "I say that counts. So that's two points for the Unfezants, but the Jumpluffs still lead. This person has an obsession with the number nine."

Sierra buzzed in. "Trent!"

Torchy was still sleeping. "Correct! That is six points for the Jumpluffs! They are known as 'The Worst Singer' in their hometown."

No one buzzed in. Ten seconds had passed.

Torchy woke up and pressed the remote, which electrocuted everyone. Chris cackled at the contestants.

"That will never get old! The Jumpluffs still lead. The last one before the juicy relationship secrets! This person was bullied for their weak demeanor. And it's NOT Max because he already had a secret."

"Hey!" Max exclaimed. "No one would bully the evil, that is me!"

"Tell that to the jocks back in Kalos," Scarlett replied.

"I can send a signal, if you want," Scarlett's Elgyem spoke.

"No thank you," Scarlett replied.

Brick buzzed in. "Is it Katie?" Katie was offended by this.

Torchy electrocuted the Kabutos. "Nope! Haha!"

"Then who is it?!" Brick asked.

"It's me," Eva spoke.

"This'll be SO good for my blog!" Sierra exclaimed. She pulled out a notepad.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eva said.

"Nevermind." Sierra put away her notepad.

"Nothing's changed! Now onto the relationships! Their boyfriend dumped them for a more popular girl."

Emma's face went white as she thought of those memories.

Sierra buzzed in. "Emma!"

Torchy did nothing. "Correct! Seven points for the Jumpluffs! Ok! This is a good one! This person asked out four guys, all of which rejected her."

Heather buzzed in. "No point in hiding it."

Torchy yawned. "Correct! The Jumpluffs still lead! They were dumped for another handsome man."

Justin buzzed in. "Worrying causes wrinkles."

Torchy was confused at this remark. "Correct! The Jumpluffs are still in the lead!"

"It's not like any of us are going to win. Just end the challenge!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Here's the thing. I'm not! These last few are really juicy! Ok. This person secretly likes Izzy."

"Me? Wow! That's crazy!" Izzy exclaimed.

Shawn buzzed in. "Izzy. I like you. A lot."

Torchy teared up. "Correct! The last relationship secret! This person wants to dislike someone else, but they can't get over them."

"Yay. Another riddle," Noah spoke dryly. Torchy electrocuted Noah. "Ow!"

No one said anything. Cody looked at Zoey and Zoey looked away from him. Cody frowned.

"Time's up!" Torchy pressed the button on the remote and everyone got electrocuted.

"Ok. The Jumpluffs are still in the lead. Their Pokemon was stolen."

Sammy buzzed in. "I like my Hatenna more."

Torchy pecked at the ground. "Correct! The Jumpluffs still lead! And they are going to win! But, I'm still gonna do these last three. This person only wants fame because of them being forgotten about."

Dawn buzzed in. "Dakota."

Torchy ate a Scatterbug. "Correct!"

"Who told you that?!" Dakota asked.

"You're aura shows it all," Dawn replied.

"You're weird," Dakota spoke.

"Ok. This person has never won anything, even though they think they have." No one said anything.

Torchy electrocuted the contestants.

"Ok. Last question. This person has a secret disorder."

Noah looked at Mike. Mike shook his head and pleaded for him to not buzz in. Noah looked at the buzzer, looked at Mike, and sighed.

"No one again? Yes!" Torchy electrocuted the contestants, once again.

"The challenge is over! And it is quite obvious that the winners of this challenge are the Johtoic Jumpluffs!" The Jumpluffs cheered, except for Cody.

"Honestly, I thought this challenge was going to be more balanced. But here we are. Like, three teams have zero points. So, I'm going to spare you guys from elimination today. Instead, this was a reward challenge! So the Jumpluffs have a reward! They get to make one phone call! Everyone but the Jumpluffs, go back to camp! Jumpluffs, stay here." The rest of the campers walked back to their cabins.

Chris pulled out a phone. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me!" Izzy snatched the phone and quickly dialed a number. Izzy finished the call after a few seconds. She threw the phone back to Chris.

"Order for Izzy." A voice came from behind the camera.

"That's me!" Izzy exclaimed. She dashed over to the voice and threw some money at him. She walked back, eating a pizza. Her Grookey was drinking something.

"I'm gonna call Spud." Rock walked up to Chris and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number and Spud answered.

"What's up man?" Spud asked.

"Nothing much. You?" Rock replied.

"Man. This resort is wicked. It has a hot tub and stuff," Spud said.

"That sounds awesome man!" Rock exclaimed.

"Finish up. There are some people who still need to do their calls," Chris said.

"Bye Spud," Rock said.

"Later." Rock hung up and handed the phone back to Chris.

"Ok. Who's next?" Chris asked.

"I can go," Carrie spoke. Chris handed her the phone and she dialed a number.

"Hello?" A female's voice came from the phone.

"Hi mom," Carrie replied.

"Carrie! How are you?" Carrie's mom asked.

"I'm good, mom," Carrie replied.

"That's good. So, how's the show?" Carrie's mom asked.

"It's fun. And I haven't been eliminated," Carrie said. "Sorry this was kind of short, but I have to go."

"Bye sweetie!" Carrie's mom exclaimed.

"Bye." Carrie hung up and gave the phone back.

"Gimme!" Sierra grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey guys! It's me Sierra! And I'm doing a live call for the blog!"

Chris groaned at Sierra. He took the phone from Sierra and ended the call.

"Hey!" Sierra exclaimed.

"You can't talk about the show. That was in the agreement," Chris said. He threw the phone to Mike. "Call someone."

"O- ok," Mike stammered. He dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello?" A voice came from the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Duhaney, is Cam there?" Mike asked.

"Mike? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Mrs. Duhaney asked.

"Yea. It's me," Mike replied.

"Cam will be so excited to hear from you!" Mrs. Duhaney exclaimed.

A rummaging was heard from the phone, and then a different voice was heard.

"Mike?" the voice asked.

"Hi Cam," Mike replied.

"Hi Mike!" Cameron exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. You still in your bubble?" Mike asked.

"Actually, no. My mom let me out when I turned fifteen," Cameron replied.

"That's good," Mike said.

"How far are you in the journey?" Cam asked.

"Actually, I finished but I auditioned for a TV show and got in," Mike replied.

"Really? That's crazy, especially because of your dis-"

"Sorry, bud, but I have to go now byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Mike hung up and threw the phone back to Chris.

"Ok?" Chris was confused. Devin grabbed the phone from Chris and called his girlfriend.

A man's voice came from the phone.

"Is Shelly there?" Devin asked.

The man continued to talk to Devin and hung up the phone.

"SHELLY DUMPED ME FOR HER TENNIS INSTRUCTOR!" Devin threw the phone to Chris and ran off.

"Devin! Wait!" Carrie ran after Devin. Most of the team did the same. Their Pokemon were either carried or followed behind them. Cody looked at Chris. Chris handed the phone to Cody.

"Here," Chris said.

Cody dialed a number.

"Hey, dad," Cody said.

"Hey, Codester! How's the show?" Cody's dad asked.

"Let's just say I basically lost a chance at a girlfriend," Cody replied.

"You want advice, don't you?" Cody's dad asked.

"How did you know?!" Cody exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. You just need to go up to the girl and tell her how you feel," Cody's dad told him.

"Th- thanks, dad," Cody replied.

"No problem." Cody's dad hung up the phone.

Cody gave the phone back to Chris. "I gotta go." Cody picked up his Sandshrew off the ground and ran off.

"Wow, rude. Anyways, who will go home next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Island!"

* * *

**Elimination Order:  
**

**64\. Leonard**

**63\. Anne Maria**

**62\. Sadie**

**61\. Spud**

**60\. Tammy**

* * *

**I honestly wish I could've made this chapter longer, but I feel it would've been unnecessary padding. Now I see why they added the obstacle course to the canon version of this episode. Anyways, feedback is welcome. Peace!**


End file.
